Metamorfose
by Gabione
Summary: O acidente de Castle remexe com o passado de Beckett. E se tudo o que conhecer como verdade cair diante de seus olhos? Poderia Kate seguir em frente? SPOILER: Final da sexta temporada.
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: **Castle e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**N/A:** Volto a escrever sobre Castle, mas de uma forma diferente. Minha primeira longfic da série e espero que gostem.  
Teremos bastante drama e peço que tenham paciência.

Quero agradecer imensamente a minha beta MarySBarros que tem sido essencial e as meninas do Castle Fanfics pela paciência e ideias incríveis, Elaine, Michelle e Leydi.

Obrigada, vocês são incríveis!

* * *

**It Will Rain  
**_Bruno Mars_

_"If you ever leave me, baby  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have  
We don't have it anymore"_

* * *

**Primeiro Capitulo - Broken**

A casa de Castle era a mais ou menos dez minutos de onde o policial a havia orientado a ir, mas aquele trajeto parecia durar horas. Nesse meio tempo, sua mente trabalhava furiosamente.

A sua perspectiva diferente de ver as coisas ajudou-a com muitos casos. Castle era sem sombra de dúvida o melhor parceiro que poderia ter, às vezes suas ideias pareciam absurdas, mas grande parte das vezes acabavam sendo brilhantes! Exceto quando eram somente absurdas e a enlouqueciam.  
Porém, mesmo nesses casos ela não podia negar que as teorias dele transformavam o ambiente, tornando-o menos pesado para todos.  
Kate já não podia imaginar sua rotina na delegacia sem Castle.

No começo foi insuportável conviver com alguém tão invasivo, Kate não estava acostumada com ninguém observando cada expressão, palavra ou reação sua. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que Castle podia ler além do superficial e enxergar sua alma e seus sentimentos mais profundos. Era assustador. Não era comum para ela compartilhar suas coisas, seus medos, seus desejos, suas angústias, suas alegrias.  
Seu pai nunca foi seu confidente, de modo que desde o assassinato de Johanna não dividia nada realmente importante, nem mesmo com Lanie. Ficou tanto tempo fechada em seu mundo que a sua reação instintiva à aproximação de Castle foi afastá-lo.

Não queria que ninguém entrasse, mas ele entrou. Criaram uma disputa por capricho. Desde disputas lógicas até pequenas insinuações sobre o outro. Um tipo de provocação para chamar a atenção. As vezes parecia um tanto imaturo, mas realmente não importava. Precisavam daquilo.  
Com o passar do tempo a relação mudou e deixou de ser um flerte superficial para um desejo intrínseco, não era somente sobre a conquista, era muito mais. Era sobre amor. Construíram pedaço por pedaço daquela relação, apaixonaram-se dia após dia por cada detalhe do outro, fosse encantador ou irritante.

O café, o sorriso, quase morrerem juntos ou um pelo outro mais de uma vez, as palavras ditas e não ditas, o muro derrubado e os vários apertos de mão após isso.  
A intimidade como casal trazia a sensação de segurança e estabilidade, ainda assim, essa confiança não baixava a adrenalina e paixão.

O relacionamento deles tinha algo _extraordinário_. E eles podiam passar horas planejando o futuro juntos sem que perdessem a magia do presente.  
O mundo era definitivamente um lugar melhor com Richard Castle.

Kate tinha vontade de ser feliz ao lado dele. O escritor era quem sempre via ao menos uma razão para acreditar e ter esperanças no melhor desfecho possível. Somente ele podia reconfortá-la com a sua presença e suas palavras. O único capaz de derrubar seu ceticismo e fazê-la crer no incrível.

Às vezes os planos que traçavam juntos apareciam como algum tipo de brincadeira, mas na sua maioria, soavam mais como pequenas promessas.  
Adotariam um cachorro, teriam filhos, comprariam uma casa com jardim, viajariam... Tantas noites brincando de construir o futuro ao lado do homem que amava e agora isso tudo estava queimando diante de seus olhos.

O único que ela permitiu entrar. Aquele que a ajudou a derrubar o muro. O único amor de sua vida. _Morto_!

O tempo parou por um instante. A mesma sensação de quando levou o tiro. Podia ouvir algumas sirenes e as luzes de ambulâncias, carros de bombeiros e policia causavam ardência em seus olhos. Sentia-se enjoada e zonza. Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que corriam livremente em seu rosto. Suas pernas a traíram quando institivamente correu em direção ao incêndio e tropeçou em seus pés.

"Hey, cuidado!" – Esposito a amparou para que se levantasse. "Não devia ter saído daquele jeito, saímos como loucos atrás de você-".

Um grito agudo rompeu o lugar e ela passou a mão sobre o cabelo.

"Martha?! Vocês a trouxeram."

"Alexis veio também, não conseguimos evitar."

Kate olhou para o grupo que caminhava em sua direção, Ryan, Lanie, Martha, Alexis, Gates e seu pai. Vinham acompanhados de um oficial.

"Sou o novo delegado, Ronald Stabler."

"Sou a detetive Kate Beckett, NYPD. O que vocês sabem sobre o que aconteceu?"

"O que sabem sobre meu pai?", a voz de Alexis estava carregada de angústia.

"Preciso que procurem se acalmar. Temos muito pouco até aqui. O que podemos dizer com certeza é que não encontramos nenhum corpo ainda."

"Por Deus, meu filho não está morto!", Martha constatou aliviada.

"Estou dizendo, que ele não morreu neste acidente.", corrigiu o oficial. Não foi gentil, mas não queria alimentar falsas esperanças na família da vítima. "Mas de qualquer modo, te ligamos detetive Beckett, por uma razão. Encontramos no terno da vitima esse bilhete direcionado a você. Estava a alguns metros do carro.", o oficial esticou a mão para Kate entregando o bilhete. "Isso tem algum significado para você?"

_ "Detetive Beckett,_  
_ A questão não é sobre quem tem a arma. É quem tem o poder._  
_ Ainda acha que é você?"._

As mãos de Kate tremiam, não podia acreditar, tinha certeza de que aquele pesadelo havia terminado. Esposito novamente deu suporte à sua amiga.

"Maldito seja!"  
"Do que se trata?", Gates questionou pegando o papel das mãos de Beckett.  
"Bracken!"

Precisava se recompor, mas a sua vontade em simplesmente sucumbir ao desespero era tão grande. Seus olhos ardiam e Kate sentia dificuldade em respirar.

"Kate, ele está preso. Acabou!", Jim colocou a mão no ombro de sua filha para reconfortá-la, também não podia acreditar que aquele desgraçado ainda pudesse causar mais mal do que já havia causado.

"Ele me falou essa frase no dia que nos conhecemos pai. Tenho certeza que é ele.".

Ela sabia que se William Bracken estava envolvido não teriam muito tempo. O homem era impiedoso e havia acabado de provar que ainda tinha poder. Kate endireitou-se e olhou para os seus parceiros. "Vamos, vou me trocar e precisamos ir à prisão falarmos com-"

Foi muito rápido, antes que pudesse sair do lugar, Alexis, enfurecida, empurrou Kate com brutalidade.

"É sua culpa! Tudo isto é sua culpa! Desde o dia que meu pai te conheceu não temos um único minuto de paz! Tiroteios, tanques de gelo, bombas, afogamento e até um tigre já colocou a vida dele em perigo."

Todos estavam perplexos e provavelmente por isso não houve qualquer reação ao comportamento da filha do escritor, que novamente avançou contra a detetive, dessa vez com mais força.

"Isso sem contar quando ele tentou levar um tiro em seu lugar e você simplesmente sumiu por meses!"

Ao recuperar-se do choque, Martha tentou conter a neta. Aquele não era o momento, aquelas também não eram as palavras certas. "Controle-se Alexis, você está sendo injusta".

"Injusta?", a ruiva olhou transtornada para sua vó. "Injusto foi ela fingir que não se lembrava da declaração do meu pai por um ano e depois trocá-lo pelo emprego em Washington.". O rosto de Alexis estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo quando se voltou para Kate novamente. "Meu pai sempre foi sua última prioridade, não é Beckett?"

A detetive abriu a boca para responder, mas sua voz não saia. Não podia negar que as suas ações não tinham sido as melhores, mas ele nunca foi a sua última prioridade. Eles se resolveram sobre aquilo tudo há algum tempo. Quanto ao fato de quase morrerem juntos tantas vezes era porque ele a seguia. Ela sempre tentou deixá-lo fora da zona de perigo, mas Castle sempre fazia exatamente o contrário do que ela pedia.

O ponto é que Alexis a acusava de coisas que aconteceram há praticamente três anos atrás e o maior "choque" para Kate, era a jovem ter guardado aquilo tudo todo esse tempo.  
Entender-se apenas com Castle não era o bastante, Alexis e Martha, ainda que indiretamente, faziam parte daquela situação.

"Não tem resposta, não é mesmo? Veja o lado bom disso, não precisa lidar com essa situação agora, já que meu pai pode estar morto! Não vai precisar arrumar qualquer desculpa para fugir."

Seu sangue subiu e instintivamente Beckett levantou a mão para acertar um tapa no rosto da ruiva, mas parou.

Ainda que não viessem se entendendo desde que ficou com o escritor, Kate a amava. Não podia dizer que como uma filha, porque não sabia como era isso, mas desde sempre, Alexis foi a parte mais linda de Castle.

Seu comportamento com a menina foi o que mostrou a detetive que ele não era àquele playboy irresponsável que aparentava ser, mas um homem doce, amoroso e preocupado. O amor de Castle pela filha era tão profundo que era impossível estar com ele e não estabelecer sentimentos de proteção, orgulho, carinho e admiração por ela.

Kate não conseguia definir o quão machucada ela se sentia com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas certamente as palavras de Alexis Castle eram como um último revirar do punhal em seu peito.

"Melhor assim Kate, não faça algo que vai se arrepender depois.", Lanie estava com a mão em seu braço e a impediria se realmente fosse deferir-lhe o tapa. "Alexis e você não têm o direito de dizer essas coisas. O que está acontecendo aqui" disse apontando para a ruiva e a detetive. "não vai ajudar ninguém."

Kate olhou mais uma vez nos olhos de Alexis, olhos tão parecidos com os de Castle. Estava procurando algum sinal de arrependimento ou de aceitação, mas tudo o que seus olhos azuis refletiam era raiva. Aquilo lhe causou tanta angústia que sentiu seus olhos encherem novamente d'água.  
Virou-se então para Esposito e Ryan. "Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder."  
Os detetives preparam-se para segui-la, porém o delegado interveio.

"Chega! Ninguém vai a lugar algum. Esse caso é meu e vai ser tratado aqui.", sentenciou Ronald. "Preciso de seus depoimentos, vamos todos para o meu distrito."  
"Para o inferno! Não vou com você!". Kate havia saído do transe e retomado um pouco de sua cor. "Não posso perder tempo, Bracken não costuma fazer reféns, ele vai matar Castle."

"Sabe que posso prendê-la detetive?"

"Vá em frente delegado! Tente."

Ronald era um homem de aparência dura, em torno dos cinquenta anos, aproximadamente da altura de Castle, com a pele morena e olhos profundos, mas no momento em que colocou os olhos em Beckett, sabia que não a intimidaria tão facilmente em uma situação normal, muito menos com o que estava passando.

"Não me faça perder a paciência. Posso imaginar pelo o que está passando, não complique mais as coisas. Encontrar o senhor Castle é a minha prioridade também."

"Vamos Beckett, não nos resta muito a fazer.", Gates a direcionou pelo ombro para que caminhassem juntas e ao afastarem-se dos demais, a capitã complementou. "Não precisamos citar Montgomery."

Resignada, Kate seguiu com os demais para a delegacia.

* * *

**Bem, minha ideia é que sejam capítulos relativamente curtos e pretendo postar semanalmente.**  
**Me digam o que acharam. Criticas, elogios ou sugestões serão bem vindas! ;)**

**Comentem please! xD**


	2. Sussurro da Morte

N/A: Quero agradecer aos comentários! Fiquei muito feliz com eles!

Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo.

* * *

**In The End**  
_Linkin Park_

_"I tried so hard and got so far_  
_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_  
_I had to fall to lose it all_  
_But in the end it doesn't even matter"_

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo – Sussurro da Morte**

"Acabou o descanso! Acorda!"

Sentiu a água fria em seu rosto. Mesmo em alerta, não conseguiu abrir os olhos rapidamente, pois sua cabeça doía muito, aliás, todo seu corpo estava dolorido. Estava confuso, por sua mente passavam um emaranhado de acontecimentos desconexos.

As coisas apareciam em alguns flashs em sua cabeça.  
Não puderam dar entrada na papelada do casamento, pois Kate era casada.  
A papelada... Conseguiram o divórcio de Beckett com o carinha de Las Vegas. Ligou para Kate avisando que estava a dez minutos de sua casa e finalmente iriam casar.

Um chute na costela o fez perder o fôlego por alguns segundos que pareceram eternos e sentiu ainda mais dificuldade em se organizar para entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Foi algo como um soco no estômago e seus instintos gritavam para que ele reagisse de uma vez. Aquela situação parecia piorar a cada instante e o seu corpo também.

Havia um carro o seguindo. Era isso! O carro o alcançou e não teve como fugir.

"Porra! Acorda de uma vez!"

Quando o punho acertou seu rosto, voltou do transe em que se encontrava. Sua vista estava embaçada e demorou até conseguir foco.

Era um quarto relativamente pequeno e parecia abandonado. A voz do homem à sua frente fazia eco, de modo que o quarto devia ser parte de um lugar maior e aparentemente vazio. Um armazém ou depósito?

Não ouvia nenhum barulho de carro ou de pessoas, o lugar devia ser afastado de Nova Iorque.

Quando conseguiu focalizar dois homens encapuzados, Castle sentiu o sangue congelar.

"O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?"

Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás em uma cadeira e seus pulsos estavam dormentes. Tinha um pano caído em seu pescoço, devia estar amordaçado até pouco tempo atrás. Seus pés também estavam amarrados à cadeira.

Ao respirar sentia como se inalasse monóxido de carbono, ao inspirar sua narina queimava inteira. Era uma dor visceral. O cheiro de sangue estava forte e estava o deixando enjoado, e apesar de não ter certeza de onde vinha, podia supor que fosse de sua cabeça já que sentia liquido escorrendo próximo a sua orelha direita.

"Finalmente acordou, escritor! Estou ansioso para começar a diversão. Precisamos mandar um presente para a sua noiva."

Castle viu uma câmera filmadora em sua frente, a cada momento sua imaginação o levava para um lugar pior. Aquilo não parecia uma história com final feliz.  
O que enviariam à Kate? Sua noiva era o real alvo dos sequestradores? O que estava acontecendo?

"Onde ela está? Fizeram algum mal a Kate?"

Por Deus, a situação só piorava, eles estavam também com ela? Tudo o que gostaria é que estivesse segura, faria qualquer coisa para isso.

"O que vocês querem? Dinheiro? Eu tenho!", Castle praticamente implorou.

O homem que não havia falado até o momento deu uma risada que foi abafada pelo capuz. "Seria simples não é mesmo Castle? Se fosse por dinheiro. É como costuma possuir tudo."

"Estão cometendo um grande erro. Sou consultor da polícia de Nova Iorque, logo, eles estarão aqui."

Castle não era capaz de discernir os rostos por baixo dos capuzes, mas pode ouvir pelo tom da voz que a resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso.

"Nada nos trará mais satisfação."

Seu coração batia disparado. Não queriam dinheiro e, sendo assim, suas chances eram ainda menores.

* * *

Trocaram de roupas e foram prestar depoimento ao delegado local.

Em seguida, Ryan e Gates foram para o precinto avaliar tudo o que Stabler havia averiguado e Esposito acompanhou Beckett à prisão em que Bracken estava.

Gates tentou argumentar que era melhor deixar que outra pessoa fizesse isso, mas a detetive insistiu afirmando que nenhum outro teria qualquer informação de Bracken, já que ele tinha mandado aquela mensagem especificamente a ela.

Lanie ficou com os demais no loft, estava preocupada com o estado nervoso de Martha, cuja pressão estava alta e Alexis que parecia próxima a um colapso nervoso.

Beckett detestava ir à prisão. Causava-lhe claustrofobia.  
Um lugar frio que cheirava a morte e ferrugem.  
Era como se toda e qualquer esperança desaparecesse dela.

Fora esse "desagrado", sentia-se estranha.

Não que fosse uma situação normal, mas por mais que tentasse retomar o controle de seu corpo, parecia impossível. O cheiro daquele lugar a enjoava, seu subconsciente clamava para sair o quanto antes. A sensação de que a qualquer momento vomitaria ou desmaiaria se intensificava a cada minuto.

Sentiu o estômago revirar ao ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor da porta sendo aberta e em seguida, vê-lo entrar na sala.  
A postura de Bracken era cínica e algo nele demonstrava de que tinha plena convicção de que tinha o mundo em suas mãos.

Beckett queria matá-lo, não de qualquer jeito, queria violenta e lentamente.  
Fazer com que sentisse cada partícula do seu corpo doer, como pequenas explosões internas, parte por parte se dissolvendo sem que pudesse conter.  
Os órgãos parando de funcionar um por um, de modo que sentisse cada réstia de vida o abandonar.  
E no final, tanta dor que já nem sequer reconheceria mais onde ou o que doía.  
Estaria dolorido, nauseado e zonzo, implorando para morrer.

Beckett desejava que ele sentisse exatamente o que ela sentia naquele momento.

Não bastava ser o mandante do assassinato de sua mãe, o desgraçado mandou matar o homem que amava.

"Detetive, a que devo a honra em um dia tão especial?". Em seu rosto um sorriso irônico e um olhar tranquilo. Bracken não parecia sentir o peso de estar preso e fez uma cara de falsa lamentação antes de completar, "Não devia estar a caminho das Ilhas Maldivas?".

"Como sabe dessas coisas? Por que fez isso?"

"Pensei que fosse ficar mais mal informado, mas acabei descobrindo que sabemos de bastante coisa por aqui.", ele tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa demostrando estar bastante confortável com a situação. "Oras Kate, pensou que sairia de graça atrapalhar minha carreira política e me enfiar nesse lugar?"

"Onde ele está?", sibilou Kate.

"Abandonada pelo noivo?", mais um sorriso irônico. "Não imaginei que Castle faria isso. Quer dizer, ele mentiu para você por um ano sobre informações que te interessavam, mas abandonar a noiva no altar da casa dele é demais."

Referia-se ao período em que Castle tinha um acordo com Smith para mantê-la afastada do caso de sua mãe, e o amigo de Montgomery, um acordo com o ex-senador.  
Kate fincou as unhas na palma de sua mão tentando não atacar o homem a sua frente.  
Bracken sabia que estava a tirando do controle e isso o deixava imensamente satisfeito. Sabia que envolvendo Castle, teria toda a atenção da detetive e com isso, teria o que desejava. Esperou que ela dissesse algo, como ela não fez, ele prosseguiu.

"Fico feliz que tenha entendido meu recado. Na verdade, tinha como objetivo reforçar o que te falei aquele dia. Achou que eu estava acabado? Que não tinha mais nada nem ninguém?", ele abriu os braços e completou com satisfação. "Fico feliz em dizer que se enganou."

"Vá para o inferno!", a detetive, acertou um soco no rosto do homem e colocou metade de seu corpo sobre a mesa, puxando Bracken pela camisa do presídio. "Não me importo em te matar agora mesmo. Onde está Castle?"

"Kate...", a voz de Esposito tinha um tom de aviso.

"Não se aproxime Esposito! Onde ele está?"

"Não gosta de jogos? Então descubra!", Bracken praticamente cuspiu as palavras e deixou-a mais furiosa. Sem pensar, soltou a camisa do presidiário e o segurou pela nuca, batendo com força a cabeça dele e prensou-a contra a mesa.

"Vou matar você seu desgraçado!", levantou-o para que olhasse para ela, seus olhos brilhando de fúria. "Veja como são as coisas, sou uma policial em ascensão e você um homem desesperado. Vim até aqui, você me atacou, estava armado e precisei me defender. Tentamos te reanimar, mas não teve jeito e então tudo acaba."

Bateu novamente o rosto dele contra a mesa e Esposito a segurou. "Já chega! Que merda está fazendo Beckett?"

Quando se deu conta do que havia feito, teve vontade de bater com a cabeça dela em algum lugar, podia ter estragado tudo. Deu a Bracken exatamente o que ele queria.  
Sentou-se na cadeira, procurando lembrar como respirar.  
Passada a adrenalina, o mal estar voltou e ela precisa manter-se consciente.

Bracken ajeitou-se novamente na cadeira, tocando o nariz provavelmente quebrado e limpando o sangue em seu rosto.

"Sua ingenuidade me comove. Acredita nisso? Que se eu morrer tudo acaba?", Bracken endireitou-se na cadeira e tirou o sorriso do rosto pela primeira. Seus olhos arregalaram e sua voz tinha um tom raivoso. "Sempre tem alguém. Depois de mim, virá outro e então outro. Nunca vai acabar."

"Onde ele está? Me diga ou acabo com você agora mesmo, não pense que ele realmente me impediria. Não é o único com contatos Bracken, tenho pessoas ai dentro também.", ela jamais cumpriria esta promessa, porém dizer isso fez com que se sentisse suja, corrupta e como tantos outros policiais que a enojavam.

"Gostaria de dizer, Kate, que ao me matar as suas chances de encontrar o escritor com vida são nulas, mas dizer isso faria com que sentisse alguma esperança em encontrá-lo vivo. Como atualmente não ocupo nenhum cargo político, não quero mentir."

Beckett sentiu as pernas falharem mais uma vez, teve a sensação de que seu sangue descia de sua cabeça e viu tudo preto por um segundo. Recostou-se na cadeira novamente.

"Devia ter deixado você explodir com aquele carro."

"Então eu não teria salvado a sua vida mais tarde!"

"Minha vida não correria perigo se não fosse você."

"Você não saberia o que é a vida se não fosse por mim!", ele a encarou como se fosse a primeira vez, o ódio mutuo preenchia o ambiente. Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. "Veja a mulher que se transformou. Se não fosse por mim, seria talvez uma advogada mediana."

"O que você quer?", Esposito questionou, sabia que Beckett estava no limite.

Honestamente, nunca a vira daquele jeito, parecia tão frágil. Sentiu sua pele fria ao tocá-la, mas ela parecia suar ainda assim. Seu rosto estava tão branco que parecia um papel de seda e notou que as mãos dela tremiam em baixo da mesa.

"Essa é a pergunta certa, mas esperava que viesse dela. Fiz tanto por você, menina. Pensei que fosse inteligente o bastante para jogar direito."

Sentiu um enjoo quase insuportável acometê-la e sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir. Precisava se controlar para ver Castle vivo novamente.

"Fala logo infeliz, o que você quer?"

"Você é sempre afobado assim... Esposito? Este é o seu nome, certo?" o ex senador encarou o detetive. "Me diziam que Castle era o cachorrinho dela, mas desde o dia que foi a minha casa me interrogar tenho minhas duvidas se não é você. Ou por acaso são os dois Kate? Cuida de uma espécie de canil?", o homem respirou profundamente, "Você se relaciona com aquela médica, doutora Parish, melhor amiga da nossa querida detetive. Aquela delegacia é como a escola secundária. Este tipo de relacionamento será severamente punido quando eu voltar ao poder."

Esposito riu sem alegria. "Está delirando, mas se quiser brincar tenho o dia inteiro para isso."

"Eu tenho também, podemos fazer isso o resto da semana se quiser.". Bracken riu debochado. "Mas receio que o senhor Castle não tenha tanto tempo."

"Depois que o encontrarmos, vamos acabar com você!"

"Acha que está em posição de me ameaçar?", Bracken voltou-se para Kate. "Bom, como eu disse a pergunta certa foi o que eu quero. E a resposta é que não é nada que possam me oferecer! O que eu quero é bem simples e acredito que vou conseguir com esse movimento."

"O que quer dizer com isso?", Kate estava desesperada, se não tivesse moeda de troca, tudo estaria perdido.

"Vocês tem menos de 24 horas para encontrá-lo seja lá como for! Depois disso, o corpo nunca mais vai aparecer", exclamou levantando. "Guardas! Acabamos aqui! Quero voltar para a minha cela."

Dois guardas entraram para buscá-lo.

"Nos vemos em breve Kate!", prometeu o ex-senador.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam?**

**Finalmente "notícias" do Castle...**  
**Gostaram da participação do Bracken?**

**Não deixem de comentar! :)**


	3. Fim da Linha

**N/A:** Conforme prometido, capítulo essa semana ainda. :)  
Esse é o mais curtinho até agora!

Antes de chegar ao capítulo, quero agradecer aos comentários da Gi que estão me deixando imensamente feliz! *_*  
Quando li que o capítulo anterior te deixou com medo, fiquei tão animada rsrs porque era realmente o que eu gostaria! Espero que goste desse também!  
Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar Gi! ;)

* * *

**Last Goodbye**  
_Jeff Buckley_

_"Well, the bells out in the church tower chime_  
_Burning clues into this heart of mine_  
_Thinking so hard on her soft eyes and the memories_  
_Offer signs that it's over... it's over"_

* * *

**Terceiro Capítulo – Fim da linha**

Tinham a placa do carro que causou o acidente de Castle com as câmeras de trânsito. Ryan identificou que o carro tinha sido alugado. Ele e Gates estavam assistindo diversas fitas de trânsito para tentarem traçar o caminho feito pelos sequestradores.

Era uma tarefa que podia demorar muito e por isso a capitã montou uma força tarefa para ajudá-los. O quanto antes conseguisse algo, mais chances teriam.  
O caso não era deles por ter ocorrido fora de sua jurisdição e também porque ainda não tinha qualquer homicídio associado. Sem contar o fato de Castle ser parceiro deles, o chefe da polícia jamais os entregaria àquele caso.  
A qualquer momento estariam fora e seria bem difícil seguir investigando.  
Já havia amanhecido e as coisas não pareciam mais claras do que no inicio.

Beckett e Esposito chegaram ao precinto e a aparência da detetive preocupou Gates. Sabia que o correto seria mandá-la para casa, mas depois de todo esse tempo trabalhando com Beckett, sabia que ela não ia parar. Era melhor mantê-la com alguma supervisão.

"E então, vocês conseguiram algo?", questionou Ryan.  
"Bracken assumiu que é o mandante e nos disse que temos 24 horas para encontrá-lo."

Foi Esposito quem respondeu. Kate havia sentado em sua mesa com os cotovelos apoiados na superfície e as mãos segurando a cabeça.

"O que ele pediu?", Gates foi até a mesa de Beckett e sentou-se na cadeira de Castle e trocou um olhar com Esposito como se questionasse sobre Kate, que ainda estava com a cabeça apoiada às mãos.

"Nada! O desgraçado disse que com o que fez vai ter o resultado esperado.", Esposito devolveu o olhar a sua capitã como se quisesse demonstrar sua preocupação também.

"Beckett?", Gates chamou-a cautelosamente e a detetive a encarou. "Você não prefere ir um pouco para casa, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Seguimos aqui e quando estiver melhor você volta."

"Não vou embora capitã. Obrigada!",

Não havia sido um agradecimento, mas na verdade um aviso e Gates sabia que não tinha o que fazer.

"Descobrimos a placa do carro que causou o acidente e estamos tentando encontrá-lo nesse exato momento."

"Tem o nome do dono?", questionou Kate.

"Alugado por Dave Grohl, um desgraçado fã de Nirvana que copiou o nome do baterista da banda."

Karpowski foi até a mesa de Kate e esticou um envelope pardo para ela.

"Beckett, chegou essa encomenda para você."

Ela abriu o envelope rapidamente e encontrou um CD dentro, seu coração parecia pronto para sair de seu peito e ela logo o inseriu em seu computador para ver o que tinha.  
Gates, Esposito e Ryan foram atrás da mesa dela para verem o conteúdo também.

O CD continha apenas um arquivo de vídeo e Kate vacilou antes de iniciá-lo. Tudo dentro dela gritava que aquilo era o fim.

Havia um homem encapuzado e provavelmente alguém segurava a câmera.

"Detetive Beckett? Pediram para que entregássemos este presente de casamento, ainda que não tenha ocorrido...", o som de um sorriso abafado. "Sabe que olhando esse escritorzinho de merda, sempre achei que você fosse muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele, mas confesso que estou surpreso com o quanto ele pode aguentar! Vou mostrar!"

A câmera focou em Castle, praticamente desacordado na cadeira, seu rosto bastante machucado. Tinha sangue em sua cabeça e seu cabelo estava encharcado entre água e sangue. Kate viu que a frente dele tinha uma bacia grande com água. Devia ter gelo ali também, estavam torturando Castle.  
Ele estava sem camisa, seu tronco todo machucado com algumas marcas que pareciam de queimadura.

"Vamos lá escritor, mostre a sua noiva o quanto você é resistente ou cansou de ser forte?" O sequestrador pegou então um pedaço de ferro e bateu com tudo no braço dele! Castle rugiu de dor e Kate notou que uma nova queimadura marcou seu braço. "Implore, seu merda! Implore de uma vez e acabo com você de forma limpa!"

Castle não fez nada e então o homem bateu algumas vezes em seu peito com o pedaço de ferro.

"Ele é tão frustrante detetive–"

"Kate, você não precisa ver isso!", Esposito parou o vídeo, mas Beckett o impediu.

"Me deixa!", ela gritou em desespero, mas o restante da frase saiu como um sussurro. "Preciso saber se ele está vivo!", sua respiração estava falha e seu peito parecia prestes a explodir. As lágrimas atrapalhavam e embaçavam a visão. Seu corpo tremia inteiro e por Deus, ela não ia aguentar. "Aperte o maldito _play_ Esposito!"

"Nosso empregador parece estar com um pouco de culpa já que o casamento não aconteceu por conta dele, não é garotão?", o homem puxou o cabelo de Castle para que levantasse a cabeça. "Vamos, diga olá a Beckett ou adeus. Apenas não seja grosseiro!" Em seguida o homem socou-o diversas vezes.

"Rosto sujo, vamos lavar?", perguntou ironicamente. "Não vai mesmo dizer nada a sua noiva?"

Castle levantou a cabeça, seus olhos pareciam vazios e sem vida. Sua imagem era tão desesperadora, que Kate a cada momento sentia-se mais descrente. Toda angustia e aflição triplicaram. Castle não podia despedir-se dela daquela forma, isso seria o fim. Ele estaria se entregando.  
Castle abriu a boca e tentou falar duas vezes antes de finalmente proferir "Está tudo bem amor!", ele tossiu e buscou ar antes de concluir "Te amo Kate, diga o mesmo a Alexis e minha mãe, por favor."

Feito isso, o homem enfiou a cabeça de Castle no balde a sua frente.

Iria matá-lo e estava muito próximo de fazer isso no vídeo e ela não podia fazer nada.  
Há quanto tempo gravaram aquelas imagens? Será que Castle ainda tinha alguma chance?

Tudo aquilo parecia um pesadelo, algum tipo de alucinação da qual simplesmente não conseguia acordar. Foi tempo de Esposito e Ryan darem suporte até que Kate desmaiasse. O mundo girava e Kate deixou a escuridão guiá-la.

Se fosse algum tipo de alucinação ou sonho, não queria acordar, simplesmente não podia sobreviver com a morte de Castle.

* * *

**Eu sei que a maioria não gosta tanto de tanto drama envolvendo Caskett, mas é algo necessário no início.**  
**Espero que não desistam. rs**  
**Gosto dos comentários, então se puderem, comentem e me digam o que estão achando da história.**

**Até mais...**


	4. Resquício de Esperança

**Bem, agradeço os comentários e a recepção que a história está tendo.  
Vou responder os comentários um por um logo mais, mas não resisti em postar este capítulo hoje mesmo.  
Vejam que o nome já é mais animador do que os anteriores. rs**

**Espero que gostem... :)**

* * *

**Only Hope**  
_Mandy Moore_

_"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours I know now  
You're my only hope"_

* * *

**Quarto Capítulo – Resquício de Esperança**

Assim que Kate acordou na sala de descanso, Gates insistiu que fosse para casa ficar com Lanie e os outros, mas ela recusou-se novamente.  
Seu corpo doía, sua vista parecia embaçada pela dor de cabeça, mas não era o momento de concentrar-se nisso.

"Tenho algo!", falou Ryan ansioso, agora mais do que nunca, precisavam de algo. "O carro está parado no estacionamento da marina. Liguei para os responsáveis e parece que apenas três barcos saíram no período de cinco horas atrás e todos possuem GPS e apenas um não respondeu ao rádio, parece estar em uma ilha próxima".

Ela e os meninos seguiram para falar com o responsável da marina e decidiram ir até o barco que não respondia ao chamado do rádio.  
O lugar estava vazio, exceto por sangue e sapatos que podiam ser os de Castle.  
Em terra firme encontraram o responsável pelo píer e questionaram quem estava com o barco. O homem informou que há pouco mais de quinze minutos um homem que regressou com o barco até ali, seguiu na direção oeste.  
A ilha era sem muita movimentação, somente os moradores locais e poucos veranistas.  
Pediram reforços, e seguiram na direção indicada, não havia muito onde procurar e ao localizarem um galpão preparam-se para invadir sem serem vistos.  
O local estava vazio e caminhavam procurando qualquer pista.  
Ouviram então barulhos de pancadas e Kate sentiu o coração disparar, era o lugar certo.  
Aproximaram-se lentamente, com as armas em punho e quando estavam em frente a porta ouviram uma conversa.

"Cara, acho que ele já era!"

"Ainda não, mas falta pouco. Vamos encerrar logo com isso!"

Esposito arrombou a porta com um chute ao ouvir o barulho do gatilho sendo puxado dentro da sala e Beckett e Ryan invadiram com as armas apontadas para os homens.  
Um deles atirou na direção de Ryan. Em resposta, Esposito e Beckett atiraram cada um em um dos homens encapuzados. Foram tiros certeiros, o de Beckett no meio do peito e o de Esposito na cabeça  
Kate correu em direção onde Castle estava e acariciou o rosto dele.

"Rick? Amor? Olha pra mim! Não me deixa!"

Com dificuldade Castle encarou-a e esboçou um sorriso.

"Eu sabia que você viria."

Em seguida apagou.  
Os reforços não demoraram a chegar e com isso conseguiram retornar logo a Nova Iorque. O tiro atingiu Ryan no ombro de raspão e ele estava recebendo atendimento, mas não corria qualquer risco.  
Do hospital, Esposito ligou para a capitã e em seguida para a esposa de seu amigo, enquanto Kate ligou para Lanie e pediu para avisar a todos que estavam com ela.  
Sua primeira intenção foi de ligar para Martha, mas a lembrança da reação de Alexis e faltou-lhe coragem de falar com qualquer uma das duas. Ainda que Martha não a visse da mesma forma que sua neta, devia tê-la culpado em alguns momentos.  
Em pouco tempo todos estavam no hospital, Castle estava sendo examinado e todos aguardavam noticias dele.  
Kate voltou a sentir seu corpo reclamando, a dor de cabeça, o enjoo e a tontura voltaram com mais intensidade do que sentiu até ali. Andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera e então Martha foi ao seu lado com um copo de água e colocando uma mão em seu ombro ofereceu o copo a detetive.

"Katherine, por que não senta um pouco? Você comeu alguma coisa, querida?"

Kate bebeu a água e aquilo bateu em seu estomago de forma inesperada, causando azia.

"Estou um pouco enjoada, então não consegui comer, mas talvez eu deva sentar um pouco mesmo."

Martha a acompanhou e ficou ao lado dela. Viu que a neta estava relativamente longe e com Lanie por perto e achou que aquele era o melhor momento.

"Katherine, sobre Alexis e você mais cedo –"

"Martha, eu sinto-"

"Deixe-me falar. Vocês estavam nervosas. O pai é a pessoa mais importante da vida dela, nós pensávamos que ele estava morto e ela descontou em você. Sua reação não foi a melhor, mas você se conteve a temp que importa. As duas erraram, porém não leve as coisas ao pé da letra. Vocês terão oportunidade de conversarem em um momento mais oportuno."

"Não sei, ela parecia tão magoada. Não foi apenas por me culpar por hoje, mas por uma série de coisas. Como se eu não fosse bem vinda.", Beckett podia sentir seus olhos enxerem d'água. Aquele dia inteiro estava sendo uma tortura e em alguns momentos ela sentia que não podia mais continuar. Lembrar as palavras de Alexis trouxe de volta a sensação de aperto em seu coração, além da vergonha pelo que quase tinha feito. "Martha, estou envergonhada, não tenho o direito de sequer pensar em levantar a mão para ela..."

Martha suspirou antes de concluir.

"Apenas não esqueça, que em momentos difíceis, costumamos descontar em quem está por perto e que de alguma forma, sabemos que vai continuar."

Kate sentiu uma vontade imensa em abraçar Martha Rodgers, aquela mulher que às vezes parecia tão fora da realidade e sonhadora, mas que sempre estava centrada e pronta para ajudar nos momentos difíceis.

"Kate?"

Quando ela levantou os olhos, viu Josh Davidson em sua frente e quase não pode acreditar.

"Josh!", Beckett e Martha ficaram em pé com a ansiedade estampada em seus rostos.

"Está aqui por Castle imagino.", tinha um tipo de lamentação na afirmação do médico, mas Beckett ignorou.

"Como ele está?"

Alexis aproximou-se para ouvir.

"Não corre mais risco, mas preciso prepara-las, ele está bem machucado. Tem uma costela quebrada, alguns cortes na cabeça e está com algumas queimaduras pelo corpo. Acordou agora pouco e pareceu um pouco confuso, ainda precisamos observá-lo."

"Podemos vê-lo?", Alexis questionou ansiosa.

"Ainda não, ele foi medicado novamente, estava muito agitado e ainda precisamos fazer alguns exames. Depois disso poderemos permitir a visita da família."

Beckett respirou aliviada, Castle estava vivo e não corria mais qualquer risco.  
Fazia apenas dois dias desde seu sequestro, mas parecia estar há meses procurando por ele.  
A boa notícia fez com que tivesse uma noção maior de seu corpo e todas as sensações ruins que teve durante o dia intensificaram.  
Ouviu um pouco distante a voz de Josh a chamando e sentiu que ele a segurava e então tudo apagou.

* * *

**Finalmente encontraram Castle e ele não corre maiores riscos! xD**  
**A Kate não parece muito bem, mas passou por tanto estresse desde o que seria o dia mais feliz da vida dela, que dá para entender, não dá? rs**  
**Será que agora eles terão mais tranquilidade?**

**Comentem! :)**


	5. Novo Dia

**Gi,** eu sofri sim escrevendo sobre a tortura do Castle, mas confesso que fiquei feliz em saber a sua reação. Mesmo! Mais uma vez fez meu dia feliz! *_*  
Ah a Martha é uma das minhas personagens favoritas da série, acho ela realmente muito especial e não consigo nem pensar em deixá-la de fora! *_*  
A Alexis e a Kate ainda vão precisar de um tempo eu acho, mas tem coisas para acontecer sobre isso! :x rs

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo comentário! Amei!

* * *

**Here Comes The Sun  
**_The Beatles_

_"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
__Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
__Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
__And I say it's all right"_

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo – Novo Dia**

"Grávida?", questionou novamente, incrédula.

Era surreal. Se não fosse pela alegria estampada nos rostos de Jim e Lanie, ela acharia se tratar de um sonho.  
E talvez essa fosse a palavra certa, um sonho!  
Depois de todo sofrimento, aquela notícia soava como música aos seus ouvidos. Surpreendentemente, não ficou assustada ou com medo como sempre acreditou que ficaria. Saber que Castle estaria ao seu lado, permitia que ficasse feliz e nada além disso.  
Automaticamente colocou a mão no ventre e ainda que nada estivesse diferente, sentiu algo novo, era difícil de explicar, como se a partir daquele momento, sua vida fosse destinada à proteger a criança que estava crescendo dentro dela.  
Lanie a abraçou apertado.

"Garota, o escritor vai enlouquecer com a notícia!"

"Sim, ele vai!"

"Você está bem?"

"Estou, é só… algo novo... eu não esperava.", respondeu com sinceridade.

Olhou para seu pai que também chorava ao se aproximar.

"Estou tão feliz por você Katie."

"Obrigada pai."

"Sua mãe estaria muito feliz também. Ela adoraria fazer parte disso."

Kate não conseguiu conter a emoção e permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem livremente.

"Eu gostaria tanto que ela fizesse."

Jim se afastou e tocou com delicadeza o rosto da filha.

"Desculpe-me, não queria te deixar triste."

"Não deixou pai, impossível não pensar na minha mãe agora."

Abraçaram-se novamente, até que ouviram um pigarro de alguém já esquecido no quarto.

"Parabéns Kate! Agora precisa marcar uma consulta e fazer os exames necessários. Está na sexta semana e precisa fazer o acompanhamento correto." Josh suspirou. "Vou indo agora."

"Josh...", ele parecia bastante desconfortável, quase como um intruso e Kate não podia culpá-lo. Também achava estranho que fosse ele a lhe dar a notícia, mas ainda assim, precisava saber de Rick. "Por favor, tem notícias do Castle? Faz horas que estou aqui fazendo exames e não sei nada sobre ele ainda."

"A mãe e a filha estão com ele agora mesmo. Se você estiver se sentindo bem, pode ir também.", o jovem médico deu um sorriso triste. "Procure ficar a salvo Kate."

Josh estava na porta quando a ouviu agradecer.

* * *

"Estou bem abóbora, já te falei. Só estou dolorido."

Martha acariciava o cabelo do filho e Alexis com a cabeça apoiada no peito que não parecia ferido, deixando as lágrimas molharem a roupa de hospital que o pai vestia.  
Castle acariciava o cabelo de filha para tentar acalmá-la.

"O que eles fizeram com você pai?"

"Não importa mais amor, o que importa é que estou aqui."

Castle suspirou profundamente, sua filha não precisava saber como foi. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de explicar a alguém tudo o que aconteceu. Não queria dividir aqueles momentos angustiantes e dolorosos com ninguém.  
Ninguém exceto _ela_. Precisaria Beckett para superar os traumas e cicatrizes. Engoliu seco.

"Onde está Kate? Lembro quando me encontrou, mas onde ela está agora?"

"Ela já vem kiddo."

"Está machucada, mãe? Foi ferida? O que aconteceu?"

Martha respirou fundo, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas preferiu não mentir.

"Katherine teve um mal estar e está fazendo alguns exames."

Ele tentou levantar-se de sopetão e sentiu uma dor dilacerante invadi-lo.

"Merda! Quero ir vê-la! Vou agora mesmo."

"Richard, acalme-se! Foi só um mal estar, ela já-"

"Você não sabe mãe! Está aqui comigo. Ela está sozinha?"

Alexis respirou profundamente.

"Lanie e Jim estão com ela."

Tentou levantar-se novamente.

"Castle!"

Castle tinha certeza de que não havia qualquer som no mundo que se comparasse a Kate chamando por seu nome. Especialmente como naquele momento em que a sua voz saiu tão aveludada. Poder olhar para ela e ver que estava bem trouxe uma sensação reconfortante e ele relaxou novamente na cama.  
Alexis e Martha afastaram-se instintivamente e Kate para que ela pudesse ficar mais perto dele.  
Olharam-se e disseram tantas coisas que os demais ocupantes sentiram-se a mais observando aquela conversa silenciosa.

"Acho que precisam ficar um pouco a sós", Martha levantou-se para sair.

Kate sorriu agradecida a Martha, queria tê-lo só para si um pouco, ter certeza de que estava a salvo e também dar a notícia só para ele. Aquele deveria ser um momento só deles.

"Como você está, amor?"

"Solteiro e isso não é bom, porque agora você também é solteira. Acho que isso é um pouco arriscado.", ambos sorriram e Castle resmungou.

Kate ouviu o bater da porta do quarto fechando e sentou-se onde Martha estava anteriormente, tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos de forma muito gentil. Ele estava tão machucado.

"Agora pode falar sério."

Conduziu a mão que Kate o tocava com tanta delicadeza aos lábios e beijou a ponta de seus dedos.

"Estou com dor, muita dor! E com medo. Se não fosse por você e os meninos chegarem...", a voz dele saiu embargada. "E-estaria morto agora."

Kate sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto e limpou antes de dar um beijo nos lábios de Castle.

"Mas chegamos! Não importa o que aconteça, estarei lá para você."

"Foi um dos motivos que me fez continuar. Só conseguia pensar em como seria para Alexis ou minha mãe se eu morresse agora e em nós dois. Em tudo o que queremos e podemos viver. Seria tão injusto! Quando finalmente nos encontramos morrer.", conteve um soluço enquanto Kate limpava as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto dele.

"Então fiquei pensando em quanto tempo perdemos e que eu faria tudo o que fosse possível para olhar seus olhos novamente, sentir seus lábios e seu cheiro que amo desde que nos conhecemos. Trocaria tudo para poder dizer mais uma vez o quanto amo você."

"Oh Rick...", Kate encaixou sua cabeça no vão do pescoço de Castle e se conteve para não abraçá-lo com força. "Tive muito medo de te perder também. Quando vi aquele vídeo... pensei que estivesse tudo acabado. Foi um vazio tão grande."

Acariciou o cabelo dela e ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo.

"Não vejo a hora de ir para casa, mas quero você comigo. Acha que consegue alguns dias de licença no trabalho?"

Acenou positivamente sorrindo e voltou a acariciar seu rosto.  
Castle lembrou-se do que Martha falou, ela não estava bem.

"Você passou mal. O que os médicos falaram?"

"Preciso te contar uma coisa.", a voz dela novamente saiu muito suave.

Castle estava confuso. Estavam falando sobre seu mal estar, mas Kate tinha um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

"Claro, pode falar."

Kate pegou a mão dele e beijou antes de conduzi-la a sua barriga.

"O que? Você está machucada?"

O escritor esticou-se para ver se tinha algo anormal, mas não parecia ter nada.  
Ela sorriu em resposta com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Jura que não faz ideia?"

"O... o que está querendo dizer?", o brilho nos olhos em seus olhos, demostrava que ele havia entendido, mas precisava de alguma confirmação.

Kate mordeu os lábios e buscou as palavras certas.

"Estou tentando dizer que vai ficar algum tempo sem ir à delegacia… ou acha que pode me acompanhar em serviços burocráticos?"

Castle puxou-a de volta para perto dele em um abraço desengonçado, porque tudo nele doía, de modo que soltou alguns gemidos de dor por apertá-la tão forte contra ele.

"Hey, calma. Nós precisamos de você inteiro."

Ele abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de conseguir dizer algo.

"Obrigado Kate, obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo!".

Ela deu um novo beijo em seus lábios.

"Só retribuo o que você faz por mim, Rick!"

* * *

**Bem, capítulo mais leve do que os anteriores, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Não via hora de ter um pouco de Caskett aqui! *_***


	6. Pillow Talk

**N/A: **Oláá!  
Confesso que até agora, esse é um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever e espero que gostem do que vão ver. :)  
Foi o mais difícil até agora também!

Gi, seu nomezinho vai aparecer sempre, afinal é a forma que tenho de agradecer e responder aos seus comentários.  
Ahh eu gosto do Josh contrariando o fandom! HUAHUAHUA Quis uma participação dele e bem, achei que caberia ai! :x HUAUHAUHA  
Esse novo capítulo é recheado de Caskett e espero que goste! Mais uma vez obrigada! *_*

Ariane, fiquei muito feliz que tenha começado a acompanhar e esteja gostando. Você comentou que vai acompanhar no Nyah, mas quero agradecer o carinho por aqui! *_*  
Amei os comentários!

* * *

**All Of Me  
**_John Legend_

_"'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you oh"_

* * *

**Sexto Capítulo – Pillow Talk**

O início da gravidez foi complicado, fora os enjoos matinais, Beckett parecia sensível a quaisquer cheiros e sabores.  
Constantemente Castle ou Martha apareciam com algo para que ela comesse e a viam correr em direção ao banheiro.  
Curiosamente, nunca rejeitava mamão. O escritor pesquisou diversas receitas na internet para agradá-la. Tanto Martha quanto Alexis não resistiam ao vê-lo preparar mais uma de suas novas receitas e ironicamente sugeriam que ele pedisse algumas dicas para Pi.  
Ambas se divertiam com a expressão que ele fazia quando falavam do rapaz.

Fazia seis semanas que Castle deixara o hospital. Sua mobilidade estava muito reduzida no início por conta de todos os ferimentos, especialmente pela costela quebrada, mas após a primeira semana, ele já estava bom para andar por aí e cuidar de Kate e seu bebê era o que ele estava mais feliz por poder fazer.

"Vocês estão ótimos. Está tudo bem com o bebê e com você também! Parabéns!"

O doutor Carl Potter fazia o ultrassom e os olhos de Kate estavam marejados. No início tudo o que podia ver eram pontinhos, mas agora já podia vê-lo com mais precisão.  
A cabecinha e o pequeno corpinho que cresciam dentro dela estavam bem. Kate sentia-se preenchida por um amor tão intenso que não podia simplesmente explicar.  
Seu filho nem sequer nascera ainda, mas já era a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.  
Castle segurava sua mão a acariciando e tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Quando poderemos saber se é menino ou menina?"

"No próximo exame provavelmente, senhor Castle. Ainda sente muito enjoo, Kate?"

Foi a primeira vez que ela deixou de olhar a imagem para olhar seu médico e respirou pesadamente antes de responder. "Esses dias tenho estado melhor, mas tem sido tão difícil comer qualquer coisa."

"Pois é doutor, ela é teimosa!"

"Ora, claro, tente comer algo que faz seu estômago dar voltas e te dê azia. Imagine um hambúrguer suculento e saboroso e que tudo o que quer é degustá-lo, e então, você se prepara para morder e ele cheira como... xixi de macaco."

"Você bebia xixi de macaco antes da cafeteira na delegacia", Castle retrucou, divertido.

"Eu jogaria xixi de macaco em você agora mesmo se tivesse algum por perto."

Nem mesmo o doutor Potter resistiu ao mau humor de Kate e riu. A detetive encarou Castle perfurando-o com o olhar e os dois homens pararam de rir.  
O escritor se estava divertindo com a variação de humor de sua musa, mas ela parecia realmente incomodada com isso.

"Eu sei que tem se esforçado amor, fico apenas preocupado.", ele puxou a mão dela para si novamente e depositou um beijo nela. "Não tem nada que possa ajudá-la doutor? Ela tem feito tudo que falou: Alimenta-se de três em três horas, ainda que minha mãe ou eu tenhamos que lembrá-la eventualmente disso", Kate rolou os olhos, "faz repousos, diminuiu o café e tem praticado exercícios".

"Estão cuidando mesmo de você.", doutor Potter falou para Beckett de forma divertida e ela bufou. "Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, a partir de agora a tendência é esse mal-estar diminuir, mas Kate, não pode deixar de se alimentar ou tomar as vitaminas que recomendei."

"Estou mesmo fazendo tudo o que recomendou doutor, não é como se tivesse outra opção.", lançou um olhar acusador a Castle que respondeu com o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

"Estou apenas cuidado de vocês!", roubando a contragosto um sorriso de Beckett.

"Vocês gostariam de ouvir seu bebê?"

"Ouvi-lo?", Kate voltou a atenção ao médico com surpresa.

"Sim, já é possível ouvir os batimentos do coração."

Ao falar isso, doutor Potter, ligou o som e os sons dos batimentos do bebê tomaram conta do quarto. A emoção do momento calou Castle e Beckett. Entrelaçaram as mãos e aproveitaram o momento mágico.  
Eles sabiam que a vida deles mudaria para sempre a partir dali.  
Após a visita ao ginecologista, foram ao médico que cuidou de Castle e ele recebeu alta para retomar todas as suas atividades. Ele desconversou quando Kate debochou dizendo que fariam caminhadas juntos.

Finalmente poderiam ter uma vida normal.

* * *

Kate estava deitada no vão do pescoço de Castle e fazia movimentos circulares do lado esquerdo de seu tórax, onde agora ele trazia algumas cicatrizes.

"Ainda dói?", questionou passando o dedo por um corte mais profundo.

"Às vezes, tenho tomado banhos mais frios – a água quente incomoda."

"Entendo... Você tem dormido melhor esses dias."

Castle não respondeu prontamente.  
Desde que tinha voltado, não tinha tido uma única noite sem um pesadelo. No começo, acordava diversas vezes na mesma noite, muitas delas com Kate tentando tranquilizá-lo.  
Nos últimos dias acordou com menos frequência e aparentemente menos assustado.

"Sim, os pesadelos têm diminuído."

"Ainda não quer procurar um psicólogo?"

"Preciso de mais um tempo Kate, se não melhorar eu procuro. Prometo."

"Falo porque acredito que vai ser bom. Me ajudou depois do tiro."

"Eu sei."

Sentia-se responsável pelas novas marcas de Castle, algumas delas sairiam com o tempo, mas outras não.

Ele não teria passado por isso se não fosse por ela. Talvez Alexis tivesse razão afinal.  
Notando tristeza na voz de sua musa, Castle brincou: "Sabe o que curaria todos esses machucados? Seus beijos!"

Ela riu e retrucou dizendo que poderia chamar Martha para fazer isso, já que certamente era o tipo de tarefa que mães faziam.

"Katherine Beckett, oficialmente, você não sabe brincar!"

Castle trilhava com os dedos o caminho das costas macias de Beckett. Intercalava o toque, ora gentil, ora provocador, fazendo-a arrepiar.

"Rick, pare de me tentar! O médico te liberou há poucas horas e não saímos do quarto desde que chegamos."

"Você fala como se eu fosse o único responsável por estarmos aqui."

Ela abafou um sorriso e beijou-o na cicatriz que havia tocado há momentos atrás.

"Esse é exatamente o ponto, Castle. A gravidez tem me deixado com uma vontade absurda. Qualquer toque seu e-" ele contornou pressionando com sua mão a lateral de seu corpo, do quadril aos seios, arrancando um gemido. "e é bom que esteja pronto."

Castle entrelaçou gentilmente os dedos em seus cabelos e impulsionou-a para que olhasse para ele.

"Está sugerindo que não dou conta, detetive?", perguntou, fazendo bico.

Kate levantou-se e prendeu o quadril de Castle com seus joelhos arrancando um som de surpresa do escritor. Tinha um sorriso malicioso enquanto subia com a unha por seu tórax, olhando o caminho que seus dedos traçavam.

"Talvez... seja demais", ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando seus dedos chegaram ao pescoço dele. "Você está em recuperação e eu com os hormônios à flor da pele.". Seus olhos continham um brilho travesso. Beckett inclinou o corpo e beijou o caminho que acariciara instantes atrás. "E estamos de castigo há seis semanas.", concluiu entre um beijo e outro.

"Que bom que fui liberado então.", sua voz saiu rouca. Kate estava beijando o pescoço de Castle enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam livremente pelo corpo dele.

"Ainda precisa se cuidar.", sussurrou e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

"Então podemos tratar isso como um tipo de fisioterapia, o que acha?". Castle passou os braços pela cintura dela, dando suporte e acariciando suas costas.

"Nesse caso, ficarei feliz em ajudar.", Roçou seu nariz pelo pescoço dele até voltar ao seu rosto, "Gosto do seu cheiro.", e então resvalou seu nariz no dele. Ameaçou beijá-lo, porém ao invés disso, mordeu de leve em sua mandíbula "e do seu gosto também".

Castle inverteu sua posição e aprofundou o beijo. Essa mulher ainda ia enlouquecê-lo.  
Tomou seus seios com a boca e a ouviu gemer seu nome entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo, arranhando de leve o couro cabeludo.  
Ele direcionou os beijos para o pescoço dela até que sentiu um leve puxão em seu cabelo na base da nuca, fazendo-o olhar para ela.

Foi como descobrir pela primeira vez que era apaixonado por ela.  
Se apaixonara por seus olhos desde a primeira vez que os viu.  
O tom oliva mais perfeito que poderia existir. As tonalidades e nuances daqueles olhos e os olhares que por tantas vezes diziam muito mais do que seus lábios.  
Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, o verde tomado pelo marrom. Seu olhar chamuscava de desejo. Sua boca rosada e os tons avermelhados da sua pele.  
Os cachos estavam espalhados pela cama de uma forma encantadora.

Puxou-o para mais perto e então sussurrou: "Quero você!".

Não era apenas sexo. Ainda que seus corpos clamassem pelo do outro, ainda que fisicamente todas as reações estivessem expostas.  
Já tinham feito só sexo com outras pessoas, mas o que tinham entre eles era muito maior do que o ato sexual era um encontro de almas.  
Não havia reserva ou receio, mas somente entrega. Os cheiros, sabores e suores, todos ligados a sentimentos e desejos. Um momento único e mágico.

Pertenciam-se e isso era definitivo.

* * *

"Adoro seus hormônios bagunçados."

"Gosta porque falo e ajo antes de pensar. E também porque estou parecendo uma ninfomaníaca."

Ele deu uma risada rouca.

"Sempre soube que sou irresistível, mas não sabia que antes você se segurava tanto-", voltou a rir quando ela acertou seu ombro com um tapa. "Hey! Mas eu deixo você abusar de mim o quanto quiser."

"Convencido! Não é divertido.", choramingou. "Não gosto de ficar sem controle, por mais que possamos nos divertir com isso."

"É comigo sua falta de controle, amor. Não tem problema.", beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Precisávamos matar a saudade. Não foram fáceis para mim também, essas semanas."

"Eu sei." respondeu simplesmente.

"Faz tempo que está assim?"

"Assim?"

"Com todo esse fogo.", esclareceu sorrindo.

"Você é ridículo".

"Qual é o problema em me contar?", pediu, fazendo biquinho.

Kate deu um longo suspiro antes de responder: "Não sei há quanto tempo, mas tem sido realmente difícil nos últimos dias respeitar todas as suas limitações por conta dos machucados.", ela sorriu no final, parecia um pouco envergonhada com aquilo.

"Ainda bem que estamos os dois liberados para fazer o que quisermos!"

Ela estava novamente sobre o seu peito e ele agora acariciava seu cabelo. Gostava da sensação de tê-la ali como se pudesse protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Era como se fossem imunes a qualquer mal do mundo.  
Ele sabia que juntos podiam resolver qualquer coisa.  
Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ela perguntou.

"Menino ou menina? O que prefere?"

"Não importa."

"Se isso é verdade Rick, porque perguntou ao médico então?"

"Porque sou curioso!", sentiu-a fazer sinal negativo com a cabeça e complementou. "Acho que gostaria de um menino dessa vez, mas realmente não é tão importante. Só quero poder mimar nosso filho e ser o pai legal enquanto você dá as ordens".

"Vou ser a bruxa da história não é?"

"A bruxa mais sexy de todos os tempos!", ambos riram. "Mas e você? Alguma preferência?"

"Não sei, mas estou tão ansiosa, são tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça."

"Quais?"

Kate saiu do peito dele e deitou-se sobre seu travesseiro olhando para o teto.

O lençol branco de seda cobria e delineava seu corpo. Castle virou-se para olhá-la, ficou encantado. Sua beleza sempre o fascinava. Todas as suas curvas e seus limites, as imperfeições perfeitas que somente Kate Beckett possuía. Podia passar horas a admirando.  
Mas neste momento, ela estava com a testa franzida parecendo tensa. Castle beijou seu rosto com carinho e pediu: "Me conta o que está na sua cabeça".

"Meu serviço. Amo o que faço, não consigo me imaginar em outra coisa, mas é tão perigoso. Tenho medo de colocar o bebê em algum tipo de perigo ou mesmo de correr riscos desnecessários e-", ela estava com a mão sobre o ventre e respirou pesadamente antes de concluir. "E não estar presente durante a vida dele ou dela por conta disso."

Castle concordava. Se pudesse pediria agora mesmo para ela parar, mas sabia que era o que amava fazer. Era quem ela era. A sua essência. Seria injusto.

"Também acho que precisamos pensar melhor sobre isso, mas acredito que por enquanto fazer serviços burocráticos resolve nossos problemas, certo?"

"Sim, por enquanto, sim."

"Então vamos pensar nisso mais para frente, Kate, e aproveitar esse momento.", ele acariciou a barriga ainda lisa da detetive e então deu um beijo gentil no local. "Vamos ter um filho nosso e nada é mais importante do que isso agora."

Beckett deu um longo suspiro e Castle sabia que tinha algo mais, então tocou o rosto dela para que o olhasse e ficou acariciando sua bochecha. Ficou surpreso ao ver que seus olhos estavam marejados e ela estava prestes a chorar.

"O que mais amor? Converse comigo."

Odiava aquele descontrole, Castle era sempre muito gentil e carinhoso e normalmente ela só ficaria feliz em tê-lo ao seu lado, mas naquele momento, qualquer coisa a emocionava. Então se ele fosse carinhoso, rude, amoroso ou grosseiro, sua vontade era de chorar.  
Ele esperou pacientemente até que ela conseguisse falar.

"E se não for boa mãe? E se eu não aprender as coisas básicas e realmente não souber cuidar do nosso bebê? E se eu for um desastre Rick? Tenho medo que por você já ter experiência eu acabe ficando em segundo plano."

Ele ia falar algo, mas ela continuou.

"Tenho pensado muito na minha mãe. Gostaria tanto tê-la por perto para me acalmar, segurar minha mão. Sei que posso contar com você e com a sua mãe, mas-", ela chorava livremente.

"É diferente, compreendo e lamento por isso, Kate. Imagino o quanto deve ser duro, mas você sabe que vamos estar aqui sempre. Além da minha mãe e eu, a Alexis também. Somos uma família afinal. Além de, é claro, todos os nossos amigos."

Kate forçou um sorriso, mas sentiu um aperto no coração, não havia conversado sobre Alexis com Castle. Ele até havia notado algo estranho, mas essas semanas foram tão tumultuadas que acabou não conseguindo tocar no assunto.  
As duas não ficavam por muito tempo no mesmo ambiente e respondiam apenas o necessário uma à outra. Quando Alexis chegava da faculdade e iniciava alguma conversa com o pai, Kate esperava um pouco e ia para o quarto com a desculpa de descansar. Alexis fazia o mesmo, não ficando muito na presença da detetive.  
Martha não disse nada, mas Kate podia ver o quanto aquela situação a entristecia. Para a mãe de Castle era difícil não intervir, mas parecia estar dando um tempo para que as duas se resolvessem por conta própria.

"Você vai ser uma mãe extraordinária! Não tenho qualquer dúvida sobre isso. Vai ser carinhosa, presente e preocupada.", passou a beijar onde o rosto de Kate estava molhado pelas suas lágrimas. "Vamos fazer isso juntos Kate, seremos pais incríveis! E amor, você simplesmente não consegue ser segundo plano em nada", Castle roubou um beijo carinhoso antes de continuar. "Além do mais, cada criança é diferente! Quer dizer, criei a Alexis, mas nosso bebê vai ser uma surpresa para mim também. Como o Cosmo foi. Vai ser nosso bebê, Kate, no DNA dele vai carregar todo seu passado excêntrico e meu charme irresistível."

"Considerando o ciúme que tem da Alexis, se for menina vai enlouquecê-lo com este DNA então.", alfinetou-o.

"Neste caso, melhor não ter tanto do seu passado excêntrico e do meu charme. Pode ter sua delicadeza e a minha inteligência, o que acha?"

"Você é um bobo, Richard Castle!"

"Um bobo que você ama!"

"Tive muito medo de te perder! Não conseguiria seguir em frente se algo te tivesse acontecido. Não consigo sequer imaginar como seria."

"Shh, você não precisa imaginar. Estou aqui amor."

"Obrigada Rick por estar e permanecer ao meu lado!"

Beijou-a carinhosamente e olharam-se novamente.

"_Always!_"

A palavra que desde sempre significou tanto para os dois fez com que um sorriso iluminasse o rosto de Beckett. Antes de beijá-la ternamente, Castle questionou-se se havia algo que pudesse não amar naquela mulher.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem please!**  
**Aceito sugestões, criticas e elogios! rs**


	7. Tentativas

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, desculpem-me a demora.  
Não tenho planos de demorar muito para os capítulos, mas pode acontecer de passar uma semana... :s Sorry!  
Aproveito para agradecer também os comentários no face! :)  
Ah gostaria de agradecer a Gisele que indicou a minha fic no Castle & Beckett Brasil – www. castlebeckettbr. blogspot. com. br /2014/09/e-hora-da-fanfic_ ! *O*

Fiquei tão feeeeliz! Obrigada!

* * *

**What I've Done  
**_Linkin Park  
_

_"Put to rest  
__What you thought of me  
__While I clean this slate  
__With the hands  
__Of uncertainty  
__So let mercy come  
__And wash away"_

* * *

**Sétimo Capítulo – Tentativas**

Castle dormia tranquilamente e Kate foi cuidadosa para não perturbá-lo ao sair da cama.  
Acordou especialmente bem-humorada e com uma fome como não sentia há muito tempo.  
Foi para a cozinha e decidiu que prepararia um café da manhã reforçado. Martha e Castle estavam sendo tão gentis com ela nos últimos tempos que sentiu uma imensa vontade de retribuí-los.  
Fez waffles com morangos porque de repente só de pensar sentia água na boca.  
Panquecas porque era o café da manhã preferido de Castle. Era o de Alexis também, mas aquele horário, a ruiva já devia estar na faculdade.  
E enfeitou graciosamente a mesa com algumas pequenas porções de frutas, sabendo que Martha iria gostar.  
Estava terminando de colocar a mesa quando Alexis chegou.  
Nenhuma das duas sabia exatamente como se comportar, era a primeira vez que se encontravam sozinhas desde o dia que se desentenderam.

"Bom dia Alexis!"

"Bom dia!", Alexis se aproximou da bancada olhando tudo o que Beckett tinha feito. "Uau! Você caprichou!"

"Depois de todo esse tempo sem comer nada direito, finalmente acordei com apetite e quis aproveitar, além de retribuir a atenção que todos têm me dado", Kate respondeu contente com o fato de estarem conseguindo se comunicar. "Não tem aula hoje?"

"Na verdade, perdi a hora.", esclareceu Alexis sem jeito.

"Ah... Acontece."

A ruiva tentou sorrir em resposta e um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o ambiente, "Bem, vou indo então".

"Alexis! Por favor, sirva-se com algo. Seu pai não gostaria que saísse sem comer, ele é meio exagerado com isso.", comentou com um sorriso franco "E realmente não é bom sair assim. Vou te deixar à vontade e vou para o quarto me trocar."

Por não esperar aquela atitude, a estudante levou alguns segundos para responder sem convicção, "Apenas não posso ficar".

As duas se olhavam, a tensão tangível no ar.

"Gostaria de conversar sobre o que aconteceu."

"Beckett, não é uma boa hora.", respondeu Alexis secamente.

"E quando vai ser?", balbuciou a detetive olhando para as mãos.

"Não sei."

"Não gosto de como as coisas estão! Me digam de uma vez o que está acontecendo", nenhuma das duas perceberam a entrada de Castle.

"Não é nada pai! Apenas estou atrasada e preciso me apressar.", Alexis ajeitou a mochila nas costas e preparou-se para sair, mas Castle a segurou.

"Não. Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu quero saber o que foi.", Castle se colocou entre a porta e a filha.

"Rick, depois nós falamos sobre isso, por favor.", interviu Kate.

Ao notar que não ia conseguir nada, Castle adotou outra estratégia. Depois conversaria com cada uma delas para entender o que havia acontecido.

"Está bem! Já está atrasada e perder o restante da aula não fará diferença. Fique para o café, abóbora, por favor."

"Bom dia meus queridos!", desejou Martha enquanto descia as escadas ignorando a clara tensão na sala. "Que mesa incrível!"

Alexis suspirou derrotada e sentou-se à mesa, imediatamente todos se reuniram a ela.

Haviam levado quase um ano para superar o estranhamento do início da relação entre Beckett e Castle… Silenciosamente, tanto Kate quando Alexis se questionavam quanto tempo levariam para superar aquilo.

"Como foi o médico ontem?", questionou Martha, quebrando a tensão.

O ar ficou mais leve e tornou-se possível respirar livremente. Castle não deixaria esse momento passar.

"Estamos todos bem!", respondeu orgulhoso. "E estou liberado a voltar para todas as minhas atividades normais."

"Richard querido, suas atividades?", Martha riu. "Você fala como se tivesse alguma. Eu pediria um exemplo, mas prefiro que me poupe dos detalhes."

Todas riram quando Castle fez biquinho.

"Mas que bom que está melhor, _kiddo_. Agora, fale-me de você e do bebê, Katherine.", Martha voltou sua atenção para Kate.

"Estamos bem Martha! O doutor avisou que os sintomas, especialmente os enjoos, diminuiriam a partir de agora."

"Oh sim, você tem se alimentado melhor esses últimos dias."

"Ela tem comido até o que você cozinha mãe, está bem melhor.", Castle alfinetou.

"Ingrato! Você não reclamava quando era criança."

"Eu não sabia o que era boa alimentação."

"Rick, pare de ser chato! Martha, sou muito grata por toda a atenção e cuidado que me tem dado."

"Não precisa agradecer, querida! Fico feliz por participar deste momento.", Martha colocou a mão sobre a de Kate que sorriu em agradecimento, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

Martha e Beckett aproximaram-se bastante.  
A senhora contava como havia sido a sua gravidez, seus sintomas, dava dicas e realizou diversas simpatias para ajudá-la com os enjoos.  
Martha cuidava de Kate com naturalidade, como somente uma mãe podia fazer. E era reconfortante tê-la por perto.

"Vamos, falem-me do bebê.", pediu a senhora com a voz embargada.

Estava feliz por ver seu filho construir uma nova família com Beckett. Nunca o viu tão realizado. E ainda que Katherine e Alexis estivessem com problemas agora, Martha tinha certeza, de que nenhuma outra mulher se enquadraria e seria tão querida por todos como ela.

"Nosso limãozinho vai bem!"

"Castle, não se atreva a apelidar nosso bebê de limãozinho!", ameaçou Kate.

"Apenas estou associando ao que o doutor falou!", retrucou com as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendimento.

"O médico chamou o bebê de limãozinho?", questionou Alexis, curiosa.

"Não, ele apenas usou como exemplo, falou que o bebê tem aproximadamente o tamanho de um limão, todo o resto é por conta do seu pai."

"Achei limãozinho tão legal! Ele ou ela pode virar um limão quando crescer! Algo do tipo: 'Hey Limão, como foi na prova?'", Kate o fuzilou com os olhos. "Estou brincando! Não vou apelidar o bebê dessa forma para o resto da vida, talvez só no começo."

"Castle, você ainda chama a Alexis de abóbora!"

"A Alexis adora, não é querida?"

"Quero deixar bem claro que não estou estimulando isso;", defendeu-se Alexis, sorrindo antes de completar, "mas a verdade é que eu gosto sim."

"Viu, sou bom em apelidos, não crio coisas como _Kit Kat_.", completou Castle para provocá-la, fazendo com que Kate virasse os olhos.

"Cala a boca, _Kitchen_!", retrucou divertida.

"Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem, querida! Mal posso esperar para descobrirem o sexo e começarem as discussões pelo nome."

"Oh céus, isso será realmente divertido.", completou Alexis, levantando-se e arrumando as coisas que precisava. "Mas preciso ir agora, pegar pelo menos as últimas aulas. Até mais tarde!", antes de sair, virou-se para Beckett. "Obrigada! O café da manhã estava incrível."

A detetive sorriu em resposta e viu Martha e Castle fazerem o mesmo. Ao que tudo indicava, as coisas estavam voltando para o caminho certo.

"Quando vamos conversar sobre isso?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Sobre o que aconteceu entre Alexis e você."

Tinham voltado para a delegacia fazia uma semana.  
No primeiro dia, Castle passou o tempo todo ao seu lado, mas ficou tão inquieto, que Beckett o "liberou" da parte burocrática. Ele insistiu um pouco dizendo que queria fazer companhia, mas ela retrucou dizendo que aceitava que ele era um parceiro para os casos e que podia fazer sozinha a parte chata.  
Desde o dia do café da manhã, ele insistia em saber o que havia acontecido entre elas, mas Kate optou por não contar. Aparentemente, Alexis também não, porque a cada dia Castle se mostrava mais curioso sobre o assunto.

"Castle, já não falamos sobre isso? Alexis e eu estamos nos acertando sem que você interfira.", depositou um beijo suave na mão dele. "Amor, eu preciso trabalhar."

A mesa de Kate estava lotada de papel. Odiava fazer serviço burocrático tanto quanto ele, porém, era seu dever. A tarefa ficava ainda mais difícil com ele ali a questionando ou observando o tempo todo.

"Está demorando muito! Vocês são apenas educadas uma com a outra. Já tínhamos passado desta fase. Por que não me contam?"

Beckett suspirou resignada: "Não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não falar?"

"Exato detetive!", respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Vamos até a sala de descanso."

Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro e Castle permaneceu em silêncio após Kate explicar tudo o que aconteceu. Ela concluiu a história dizendo que se sentia envergonhada com a forma como reagiu.

"Rick, por favor, fale alguma coisa! Estou enlouquecendo aqui."

"Acho que vocês se excederam, mas era uma situação crítica e esse tipo de coisa acontece."

"Não deveria ter acontecido Rick, eu não podia ter me excedido daquela forma."

"No final das contas, sou o responsável por isso. Desde o início era notável que algo incomodava Alexis e deixei para lá. Pensei que fosse ciúmes do que nós tínhamos." ele ficou em pé e passou as mãos pelo cabelo chateado. "Não procurei realmente resolver o problema e deixá-la mais tranquila com a nossa relação."

"Não é culpa sua. Não é sobre apontar culpados. Foi entre Alexis e eu, só não sei como agir com tudo.", Beckett levantou-se acompanhando o escritor.

"Me deixa falar com ela, Kate – posso ajudar vocês."

"Rick, nós estamos indo ao nosso tempo, não adianta forçar a situação. Não quero pressioná-la. Alexis não parece pronta para conversar."

"Acho que quanto mais prolongarem a situação, mais vão se afastar, mas se não quer que eu me envolva, não vou me envolver."

"Obrigada", Kate entrelaçou as mãos às de Castle. "Prometo tentar falar com ela novamente ainda essa semana, OK?"

"Obrigado! Preciso ir agora. Já cumpri meu dever e levei vocês para almoçarem decentemente.", ele beijou o dorso das mãos dela. "Tenho uma reunião com a editora sobre um novo livro."

"Mais de Nikky Heat?", questionou, tentando sorrir.

Castle a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso antes de responder: "Mais de Nikky Heat. A musa dessa série não para de me inspirar."

Ela se ajeitou no peito dele.

"Rick, eu lamento por isso tudo."

Castle beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu sei amor, mas vocês vão conseguir resolver isso."

"Hey garota, como está?"

Lanie foi até Kate e a abraçou carinhosamente. A detetive decidiu ir ao necrotério para conversar com sua melhor amiga.

"Cansada de serviços burocráticos!"

"Imagino, deve estar louca de saudade de ir pegar caras malvados por aí!", comentou divertida, "Mas foi o tédio quem te trouxe aqui?", Lanie tinha um sorriso maroto, deixando claro que sabia algo mais levara Kate até ela.

"É sobre Alexis."

"Ainda não se entenderam?"

"Sequer conversamos."

"Isso é ruim! Por que não?"

"Não sei te explicar Lanie, tentei falar com ela no outro dia, mas ela não quis e a verdade é que estou receosa. Todas as coisas que a Alexis me falou aquele dia-"

"Kate, ela estava nervosa, chateada."

"É verdade, mas não era apenas isso. Ela tinha aquelas coisas guardadas, deixou para falar em um momento de explosão, mas são sentimentos reais.", Lanie baixou os olhos, não podia retrucar isso, era a verdade. "Não sei como vai ser ouvir isso de novo, depois de tudo o que Castle passou, não acho que ela esteja tão errada assim."

"Como assim Kate?"

"Escolhi essa profissão, mas ele não. Ele se coloca em risco por mim.", a detetive suspirou pesadamente. "Mas não acho que estou pronta para abrir mão dele ao meu lado no dia-a-dia da delegacia. E por isso, não sei onde essa conversa pode nos levar."

"Bem, só há uma forma de descobrir.", Lanie sorriu e segurou a mão dela. "Vamos lá. Kate, não pode ser tão ruim, vocês só precisam falar sobre isso e tenho certeza que vão se resolver. As duas são adultas e são da mesma família. O seu filho ou filha será irmão da Alexis e como vai ser se deixar as coisas assim?"

Beckett apertou a têmpora com a mão e fechou os olhos. Lanie e Castle tinham razão, precisava fazer algo de uma vez. Estava decidida, procuraria Alexis o quanto antes.

"Falando em família detetive, você e o escritor não vão mais casar?"

"Ah sobre isso... Pedi ao Rick um tempo. Estou um pouco traumatizada com essa história de casamento. Descobri que o Rogan era meu marido e ele foi sequestrado e quase morto na minha frente. No dia do meu casamento com Castle, aconteceu o mesmo. Acho que preciso respirar um pouco. Ando me sentindo um tipo de 'noiva-viúva-negra'!", Kate fez uma careta ao dizer isso.

"Katherine Beckett, isso não faz o menor sentido, você sabe né?", Lanie sorriu e colocou a mão no ventre da amiga. "Mas a sua barriga começa a aparecer e talvez seja melhor deixar para depois do nascimento do bebê."

Kate sorriu em resposta, era bom ter uma amiga com quem sempre podia contar para lhe dar bons conselhos, broncas e ainda a entendesse tão profundamente como Lanie fazia.

* * *

**Parece que finalmente a Kate e a Alexis estão se aproximando.**  
**O que acharam?**  
**Críticas, sugestões, elogios.**


	8. Retornos

**Notas Iniciais: **Mil perdões pela demora!  
Fiz uma cirurgia tem um pouco mais de um mês, enfim, algumas coisas aconteceram e por isso a demora.  
Mas não abandonei a história e tenho alguns capítulos prontos para postar e prometo essa semana mesmo fazer isso.

Gostaria de dizer também que amo os comentários de vocês e procuro respondê-los sempre um a um, mas gostaria de agradecer a todos por aqui também! Muito obrigada pela atenção e o carinho. :)

Aliás, a fic está publicada também no Nyah! ( fanfiction . com . br /historia/537487/Metamorfose/)

As coisas andam bastante tranquilas na história e tendem a mudar agora.

Apenas para situar a todos:

A Kate e a Alexis estão ensaiaram uma aproximação no capítulo anterior.  
E a Kate finalmente contou a Castle sobre a briga que teve com a Alexis, mas pediu para que ele não se envolvesse.

* * *

**Volcano  
**_U2_

"_The world is spinning fast tonight  
__You can hurt yourself tryin' to hold on  
__To what you used to be  
__I'm so glad the past is all gone?  
__Been out in the wild  
__Been out in the night  
__Been out of your mind  
__Do you live here or is this a vacation?"_

* * *

**Oitavo Capítulo – Retornos**

"Preciso que faça algo.", informou a voz austera ao telefone.  
"Não preciso mais fazer as coisas que você pede."  
"Não?", questionou suavemente.  
"O que acha?", retrucou o outro, irônico.  
"Acho que está com problema de memória. Um estalar de dedos e acabo com você. Tenho provas, Tom."

O homem respirou profundamente.

"O que você quer dessa vez?", perguntou, resignado.  
"Melhor sem os jogos, né? Quero que elimine uma pessoa. Preciso de algo grande, que chegue à mídia. Chame a atenção."  
"Tem algo em mente William?", indagou Tom.  
"Sempre tenho.", mesmo sem ver o outro homem, era possível saber que ele sorria. "Tom, não vou aceitar falhas dessa vez!"

* * *

"Não vou para a rua ou me colocar em risco. Só gostaria de fazer parte da investigação.", Beckett praticamente implorou a Gates. Não aguentava mais fazer apenas a papelada.  
"Detetive, o que acontece se alguma pista te levar a um lugar e Ryan ou Esposito não estiverem disponíveis para investigar imediatamente?", questionou a capitã.  
"Vou avisá-los para irem logo que seja possível."  
"E se corrermos o risco de perdemos o suspeito ou uma pista com essa espera?"

Kate pensou um pouco.

"Se não tiver ninguém para ir ao lugar ou ao suspeito, informo a senhora e deixo a decisão em suas mãos.".

Gates inspirou profundamente antes de responder.

"Acho que é um acordo justo. Até porque não estamos conseguindo resolver esse caso.", a capitã sorriu. "Você está dentro Beckett, mas não vai sair do precinto."  
"Obrigada! Tem minha palavra de que não irei a campo, não quero e não vou colocar a vida do meu filho em risco."

Assim que Castle soube da sua decisão, foi à delegacia. Sentia falta da rotina e assim podia ter certeza que Kate realmente não se envolveria em nada perigoso.

"Hey bro! De volta?"  
"Sim Espo, sabe como é, a Beckett não trabalha tão bem quando não estou por perto!", concluiu presunçoso.  
"O que você disse Castle?".

Ela parou na frente deles com uma expressão azeda.

"Que somos melhores juntos!"

Beckett tentou parecer brava, mas sorriu em resposta.

"Senhor Castle!", bradou Gates. "A boa notícia do retorno da detetive Beckett infelizmente tem que vir acompanhada com o seu retorno."

Todos ficaram paralisados e então a capitã sorriu. "Não apronte nada ou o mando para casa em um piscar de olhos!"  
Assim que ela saiu, Castle cochichou. "Ela só faz isso para não perder o costume!".

"Papai e mamãe voltaram?", Ryan tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. "É bom tê-los de volta. Venham, tenho novidades."

Ryan chegou com o nome de quem havia alugado o carro em que foi encontrado o sangue da vítima. Estavam em frente ao quadro de assassinatos e teorizando as pistas, inclusive as loucas teorias de Castle, conseguiram associar a vítima ao homem que alugou o carro.  
Esposito e Ryan foram buscar o suspeito enquanto Beckett e Castle ficaram investigando seu histórico.  
No mesmo dia prenderam o assassino. Era bom estar de volta mesmo não sendo na íntegra.

Ao final daquele dia, foram ao Old Hunt comemorar o retorno dos dois aos casos.

Castle e Lanie acompanharam Kate com drinks não alcoólicos, enquanto os meninos bebiam cervejas.

"E então, já tem ideias de nomes?", Lanie estava curiosa.  
"Jenny e eu ficamos meses pensando em nomes e acabamos escolhendo apenas na hora do parto!"  
"Bro você queria um menino irlandês com nome latino, graças a Deus foi uma menina!", ainda que estivesse provocando o amigo, Javier não continha o orgulho ao relembrar do dia do incêndio e também o nascimento de Sarah Grace. Kevin mostrou-se disposto a homenageá-lo da forma mais honrosa possível.  
"Pensando bem, agora que estamos vivos, você tem razão!", Ryan estava zombeteiro e viu Javi fechar a cara enquanto seus amigos riam. "Não se preocupe Bro, a Jenny concordou e se tivermos um menino, será Javier."

Esposito e Ryan se encararam emocionados.

"Às vezes eu acho o romance de vocês o mais bonito do grupo.", provocou Castle e foi fuzilado pelos olhares dos amigos.  
"Não, ainda não estamos falando em nomes, Lanie.", Kate roubou a atenção de todos. "Martha e Alexis acham que não vamos concordar. Estamos evitando brigas por enquanto."  
"Essa é a pior parte! Todo mundo acha que pode escolher! Quer dizer, é legal ter ideias e tudo mais, mas vira uma guerra de familiares e amigos sobre o nome! E quando vocês disserem que já escolheram, a maioria vai sugerir que tem algum nome melhor", Ryan bebeu um longo gole de sua cerveja e balançou a cabeça, como se fosse uma lembrança ruim.  
"Ah acho que posso palpitar, já que obviamente, serei a madrinha." Lanie tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto que foi correspondido de maneira cúmplice por Kate. "O que acham de Alicia para menina?"

Kate pareceu pensativa até Castle responder que o lembrava alguém.

"Nomes femininos sempre te lembram alguém, Castle!", exclamou Kate incomodada.  
"Claire?", perguntou como se estivesse se desculpando.  
"Emma!", Esposito exclamou animado.  
"Esse é o nome que você daria a uma filha, Javier?", Lanie torceu o nariz.  
"Melhor do que Alicia!", retrucou balançando os ombros.  
"O que acham de Jamie?", questionou Beckett.  
"Hmm… eu gosto de Jamie! Podemos deixar como principal opção por hora.", Castle também mostrou entusiasmo.  
"É uma boa ideia!", Kate respondeu sorrindo.  
"Ok, e se for menino?", questionou Ryan e a discussão estendeu-se pela noite dentro.

* * *

Kate estava na décima sexta semana, mas ainda não era possível saber o sexo do bebê.

"Sinto muito, mas por causa da posição do bebê ainda não temos como saber o sexo."  
"Um palpite, doutor, é tudo o que precisamos", pediu Castle animado.

O doutor Potter olhou para Kate que deu de ombros, ela também queria saber, mas Castle estava realmente eufórico com aquilo.

"Apenas como palpite, por não termos conseguido ver, acredito que seja menina."

Kate viu os olhos de Castle encherem de lágrimas como os seus e compreendeu que efetivamente, o sexo da criança, não fazia diferença para ele.

"Está com 80 gramas e 15,30 centímetros. É um bebezão!"

Durante o ultrassom, era possível ver perfeitamente o bebê. Ele ou ela dava cambalhotas e agarrava-se ao cordão umbilical, deixando Castle e Beckett encantados com as imagens distorcidas em branco e preto.  
Quase no final do ultrassom o bebê finalmente mostrou o que seria e o doutor Potter pareceu tímido ao informá-los, que estava enganado, e o novo Castle, tratava-se de um menino!

A caminho da delegacia, Castle não cabia em si. Sua animação era tanta, que não tinha como não contagiar Kate.

"Seriam muitas mulheres sem nenhum garoto para me ajudar em casa. Ele vai equilibrar a ordem natural das coisas, Kate!"  
"Você fala como se nós causássemos problemas em sua vida!"  
"Quando estão todas de TPM eu caminho sobre ovos. Minha mãe já não passa por isso, mas ela não precisa disso para ser uma explosão ambulante."  
"Você reclama à toa, escritor. Vou combinar com elas e vai ver só." Kate estava se divertindo.

Boa parte do caminho foi com os dois em total harmonia falando em possíveis nomes para o bebê. As coisas saíram dos trilhos quando Castle voltou a falar de apelidos.

Desta vez, o tamanho do bebê foi comparado ao de uma pêra e Castle deixou claro que preferia o limão como apelido.

"Não será nenhum dos dois!", retrucou Beckett, sem paciência.

Estavam animados, aparentemente essa seria a fase mais "tranquila" da gestação, passado o terceiro mês e antes do sexto.  
Ao chegarem na delegacia, Castle reclamou:

"Só vai me deixar dirigir seu carro quando estiver com barrigão?"  
"Talvez!", respondeu Kate, suavemente.  
"Acha que eu dirijo mal?", questionou exasperado.  
"Claro que não amor."  
"Então por que não me deixa dirigir?"  
"Porque é divertido.", beijou-o ternamente antes de sairem do elevador.

No final da tarde, Kate recebeu uma ligação de seu pai avisando que passaria alguns dias na cabana.  
Kate o convidou para jantar com eles naquela noite.  
Combinaram que Castle e ela passariam pela casa de Jim para buscá-lo, assim não precisaria tirar o carro – já carregado para viagem – da garagem.

"Você está incrível, filha!", Jim a abraçou com ternura.  
"Obrigada pai!"  
"Eu digo isso o tempo todo Jim, mas ela acha que estou mentindo. Ela não parece iluminada?". Os olhos de Castle brilhavam de admiração e amor.

Jim bateu nas costas do genro com carinho e encarou a filha novamente: "Iluminada é uma boa descrição."  
Castle preparou espaguete à carbonara a pedido de Kate, que estava com vontade.  
Conversaram sobre amenidades durante a noite.

"Jim, você poderia me explicar sobre beisebol? Podemos ir a alguns jogos, o que acha?"  
"Claro que sim Richard! Será um prazer."  
"Pode ser que nosso filho não goste disso, Rick!", observeou Kate.  
"Ok, mas ele pode gostar. E quero estar com por perto, caso goste. Aceita ir ao jogo quando estiver de volta Jim?"  
"Claro! Katie, tenho certeza que vai amar o jogo. Yankees contra Mets em duas semanas!", os olhos dele brilhavam.  
"Faz tanto tempo que não vamos a um jogo desses...".

A lembrança dos passeios com o pai fez com que os olhos da detetive ficassem iluminados, eram ocasiões memoráveis. Foram momentos incríveis em família. Gostaria que seus filhos tivessem algo assim também.

"Katie, desde que você decidiu virar uma policial durona, deixou seu velho pai ir sozinho a esses jogos!"  
"Não diga essas coisas pai! Sinto falta também! Vamos fazer isso.", definiu com um sorriso tímido que Jim retribuiu da mesma forma.  
"Onde mais temos que ir? Basquete, futebol americano, futebol, hockey–", Castle estava dispersando.  
"Não acha que está exagerando?", Kate questionou Rick.  
"Não! Imagine só, nosso filho vai me chamar para brincar de quebra-cabeça, com carrinhos e bonequinhos. Enquanto você vai ensiná-lo esportes e treiná-lo para os jogos da escola."

Kate abafou a risada: "Tem Laser-Tag."

"Essa tarefa será minha!", informou Alexis. "Vou treiná-lo e jogaremos em equipe, ele e eu, contra vocês."  
"Querida, não acha que ficará em desvantagem? Kate é policial e sou muito melhor do que você!", Castle questionou de forma divertida.  
"Pai, você não é tão bom assim.", retrucou, virando os olhos. "Ganhou por muito pouco da última vez. Mas o ponto é que não preciso ser melhor do que vocês. Ele será fofo e adorável e duvido que você ou Kate terão coragem de deixá-lo chateado por perder.", acrescentou Alexis vitoriosa.  
"_Touché! _Golpe baixo, abóbora!"  
"Seu pai a deixava ganhar, Lexis?"  
"Ele ainda deixa, Kate! Basta olhá-lo assim", Alexis imitou o biquinho que Castle fazia, arrancando um sorriso de Kate, "e a vitória é garantida."  
"Com quem aprendeu isso?", Castle parecia exasperado.  
"Poderia dizer que foi com a vovó, mas foi com a vida. São coisas que aprendemos no dia-a-dia."

Todos riram, era definitivamente uma rara e deliciosa noite em família.

"Isso me faz a responsável por apresentar as artes ao meu neto!", Martha informou dramaticamente. "Quem sabe não vira um artista!"  
"Katie fazia parte da turma de teatro da escola."  
"Pai!"  
"Ora, é verdade! Você era adorável, querida.", Jim sorria, "sempre que a escola fazia Romeu e Julieta, ela entrava na disputa do papel! E sempre ganhava."  
"Katherine, nunca me contou sobre este seu talento!", cobrou Martha.  
"Martha, eu era muito nova! Faz tanto tempo...", Kate estava sem graça.  
"Podemos fazer peças familiares em quatro de julho e natal."

Jim olhou para a filha como se pedisse desculpas pelo comentário.

"Bem, aceitam sobremesa? Fiz um pavê que tenho certeza que vai adorar, amor!", Castle levantou-se e deu um beijo no rosto da detetive.

O celular de Kate começou a tocar.

"Beckett!"  
"Eu não sei como dizer isso…", Esposito parou de falar.

O ar que chegava aos pulmões de Kate deixou de ser suficiente. Quem teria sofrido um atentado dessa vez? Quando é que essa angústia terminaria?

"O que houve? Aconteceu algo com a Lanie? Ryan? A capitã?", a voz de Kate subia cada vez mais de tom e todas as atenções se voltaram para ela.  
"Não Kate, foi com o seu pai. El-ele-"  
"Ele está aqui em casa agora. Jantou aqui!", suspirou aliviada, "Que susto, Espo!"  
"Puta merda! Graças a Deus!"  
"O que aconteceu?", Jim Beckett olhava preocupado para a filha.  
"A casa dele pegou fogo."

Beckett precisou de algum tempo para processar a informação. Era péssima, mas seu pai estava vivo e isso era o que importava.

"Mas qual o estado do lugar?"  
"Destruído Becks, sinto muito, não restou nada."  
"Alguma ideia do que causou o incêndio?"  
"Não parece acidental."  
"Estamos a caminho."

Ao desligar o telefone, Kate explicou a todos o que ocorreu e Jim decidiu que iria com eles.  
Um novo toque em seu celular e um número bloqueado apareceu na tela.

"Beckett!"  
"Sentiu minha falta, querida?"

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, gostaria de saber o que acharam... xD  
Estou animada pelo que está por vir... rs

Até mais.


	9. Desajuste

**Notas do Capítulo: **Prometi que não demoraria dessa vez!  
E prometo que não vai acontecer uma demora como a última! o/

Bem, a partir de agora, as coisas mudam pela fic! xD

* * *

**Dance Of Death****  
**_Iron Maiden_

_"Feeling scared and I fell to my knees  
As something rushed me from the trees  
Took me to an unholy place  
And that is where I fell from grace"_

* * *

**Nono Capítulo – Desajuste**

"Aquele desgraçado!"

"Kate, você precisa se acalmar."

"Foi o Bracken, Rick! Ele tentou matar você primeiro e agora o meu pai!"

Ela andava desnorteada de um lado para o outro.

"O que ele falou na ligação?", Castle colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela, acalmando-a e fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

"Exatamente o que contei. Que ainda não tinha terminado e que lamentava pela perda do meu pai." Ao sentir as lágrimas que teimaram em cair, Kate afundou o rosto no pescoço de Castle. "Inferno! Porque me sinto tão forade controle!?" bradou frustrada.

"Shh,ninguém te culpa por isso, amor.", ele apertou o seuabraço em torno dela.

"São os hormônios,Katherine.", após um olhar confuso da detetive, Martha complementou: "Os hormônios que te deixam assim, fora de controle. Agora beba esse chá,querida!".

Kate afastou-se de Castle e olhou para Martha que gentilmente oferecia a bebida. Sua vontade era sair e acabar de uma vez por todas com o ex-senador que tanto contribuía para infernizar a sua vida, mas optou por aceitar a delicadeza de Martha.

Com ou sem os hormônios, não podia agir sem pensar.

"Filha, você deveria ficar aqui, vou até lá ver o que aconteceu. Talvez o Richard possa me acompanhar."

"Nem pensar, pai. Eles ainda não sabem que falharam e se você aparecer, podem querer acabar com o serviço. Estou um pouco fora de controle, mas você passa a noite aqui. É a coisa certa a se fazer."

"Ela está certa, Jim. Posso chamar meu advogado amanhã para vermos como fica o seguro da casa e o quanto e quando você irá receber."

"Não quero atrapalhar,Castle!"

"Ora, não atrapalha coisa nenhuma, James!", Martha respondeu prontamente, oferecendo chá a ele também. "Ficaremos todos mais tranquilos."

"Neste caso, se está tudo bem para todos, eu aceito, até porque não tenho onde ficar hoje.", cedeu Jim com um sorriso triste.

Após ficar decidido que Jim ficaria no _loft_, Castle arrumou algumas roupas para o pai de Kate e voltou para conversar a sós com ela que estava em seu escritório.

"E então, o que nós vamos fazer?"

"Avisei aos meninos da ligação, eles estão procurando os indícios do incêndio culposo. Algo que nos leve a quem ao desgraçado que realizou", Kate tomou ar para continuar. "Quero ir ao presidio Rick! Preciso falar com o Bracken."

Castle respirou profundamente, tudo o que queria era que Kate ficasse em casa em segurança. Mas ele próprio não conseguiria não fazer nada em uma situação como essa. As coisas estavam completamente fora de controle.

"Vou com você."

"É claro que vai!", respondeu Kate, abraçando-o e recostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Estou ao seu lado Kate, para o que for."

"Eu sei disso,Rick,e é uma das muitas coisas que amo em você."

* * *

"Kate!", cumprimentou-a com um sorriso cínico antes de voltar-se para Castle, "Escritor, lamento que esteja vivo.", disse a Castle mantendo o mesmo sorriso irônico no rosto.

"Posso dizer o mesmo de você", retrucou Castle no mesmo tom.

"Havia se esquecido de mim, Kate?", inquiriu encarando a detetive. Seus olhos vaguearam e fixaram-se na sobressaliente barriga da detetive "Você está grávida!"

"Beckett, para você, detetive Beckett."

"Beckett?! Isto é errado de tantas formas.", murmurou alto o suficiente para Kate e Castle ouvirem. Fitou novamente a barriga dela, "Grávida...", Bracken ficou pensativo, estava realmente atônito com a gravidez.

O seu comentário e a pura surpresa deixaram Kate confusa e antes que pudesse formular algo sobre o assunto, Bracken inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se demonstrasse compaixão e explanou:

"Então, soube que hoje perdeu alguém que considera importante."

Kate não demonstrou qualquer emoção.

"Não, nem perto disso.", as palavras de Kate fizeram com que Bracken retrucasse divertido:

"Sei que Jim Beckett não valia grande coisa, mas pensei que gostasse daquele inútil".

"Lave a boca para falar do meu pai!", sibilou.

"Do seu o quê?", Bracken riu de forma descompensada, antes de olhá-la novamente, "Bem, você está blefando e aquele infeliz está morto que eu sei. Vi como a casa ficou."

"Sabe que ao nos dizer isso vamos pedir para encontrarem o celular ou o que for que leva com você para ter essas informações, certo?"

"Ah sim, senhor Castle, revistem a minha cela, vão encontrar celulares por lá!", respondeu irônico e então Bracken olhou para Kate. "Como ele pode ser tão estúpido em acreditar que tenho algo comigo?"

Castle queria socá-lo, mas precisava manter-se centrado. Aquele homem estava totalmente fora de controle e não sabia por quanto tempo Beckett conseguiria se manter sensata. Com toda a bagunça hormonal, ela estava mais intensa do que de costume e por isso Castle tentou chamar a situação para si.

"Blefando? Jim Beckett está vivo e seguro neste momento e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso."

Bracken socou a mesa em resposta.

"Merda! Um bando de incompetentes que não servem nem para engraxar o sapato que eu uso e estão no poder agora!"

"Não se preocupe, em breve colocaremos todos eles aqui com você!", ameaçou Castle friamente.

"Você é um escritor escroto que não é sequer capaz de escrever algo que preste! A culpa mais uma vez é sua, detetive.", acusou irado.

"Sinto-me lisongeada por isso Bracken! Você é um assassino e bandido, se sou uma das responsáveis por seus planos falharem, só posso ficar feliz. De qualquer forma, agora que já sabe que falhou mais uma vez, diga-me, o que diabos você quer?"

Fuzilaram-se com os olhos.

Kate tentava controlar a respiração e não perder o controle, precisava extrair o máximo do homem que estava disposto a destruir a sua vida. Enquanto Bracken estava com o rosto avermelhado, exibindo sua fúria, que era tanta que os seus olhos faíscavam com sua raiva.

Por algum tempo, tudo o que se podia ouvir era a respiração dos três e talvez até seus corações batendo acelerados.

"Eu é que te pergunto: O que ganha com aquele inútil bêbado vivo? O que aquele lixo de homem acrescenta para você?"

Castle colocou as mãos sobre as de Kate, por baixo da mesa.

"Lixo de homem?! Por acaso você já se olhou no espelho? Meu pai é o homem mais íntegro e honesto que já conheci! E é tão determinado em fazer o que é certo, que mesmo após algum tempo perdido, buscou forças e se recuperou! E você, Bracken, se tivesse filhos, o que poderiam falar de você?", Kate praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Que é um verme de homem! Que é uma vergonha para a humanidade! Alguém que dá asco e mal estar só por estar por perto."

Ele a encarou com um sorriso torto.

"Você não faz ideia do quão irônico isso é."

"Mas que inferno! Você está delirando hoje? Que tipo de coisa está dizendo?"

Ele suspirou profundamente e então explanou:

"O que você não entende Kate, é que cada vez que você me atrapalha em minhas ações, sou obrigado a fazer pior. Quero ver o quão lisongeiro vai ser quando estiver no fundo do posso, sem ninguém para te trazer qualquer luz.", passou as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto impaciente. "Preciso disso para o que eu quero! Preciso te ver destruída, mas viva ou então...", ele se calou.

Castle apertou inconscientemente a mão de Kate, estava furioso e queria acabar com o homem à sua frente, e foi a vez dela acariciar lentamente a mão de seu noivo para acalmá-lo, estavam chegando onde queriam.

"Ou então o quê?", a detetive questionou com uma falsa tranquilidade.

"Esqueça, não vai acontecer. Vou conseguir o que eu quero.", Bracken voltou-se para a barriga dela. "Está de quantos meses?"

"Como?"

"Perguntei de quantos meses está grávida..."

"Você devia ir para um sanatório, isso sim. Não está falando coisa com coisa."

Beckett levantou-se de súbito, aquilo era demais para ela. Ou Bracken tinha enlouquecido ou estava disposto a enlouquecê-la!

Hoje não conseguiria mais nada dele, estava exausta. No final das contas, talvez a coisa certa a fazer era deixar outra pessoa falar com ele e simplesmente ir cuidar de sua família e viver em paz!

Tinha conseguido a justiça pela qual tanto lutara.

Castle a acompanhou, mas antes que alcançassem a porta, Bracken falou.

"Você se parece tanto com ela.", lentamente Kate se virou para ele e pôde ver um traço... saudoso no seu olhar. "Os olhos são iguais e pelo que já vi em fotos, o sorriso também.", ele sorriu. "É realmente uma pena."

"Do que você está falando?", ela se reaproximou ameaçadoramente dele.

"Você sabe do que é!"

"Não fale da minha mãe, seu desgraçado!", sibilou. "Eu já lhe disse uma vez, posso matar você e alegar legítima defesa! Essa ideia me parece mais atraente a cada minuto."

Bracken fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça e a encarou mais uma vez.

"Você é muito parecida com ela, jamais faria isso!"

A vontade de Beckett era de pegá-lo pelo colarinho e bater nele até que ele parasse de respirar, mas o desgraçado tinha razão, ela não seria capaz. O ponto principal era como ele conhecia tão bem a sua mãe?

"Apenas não se esqueça Kate, que não terminei. Vou me certificar de não falhar das próximas vezes. De alguma forma, é até bom Castle e o inútil do James Beckett estarem vivos, vou deixá-los para o final.", ele fez uma pausa, como se saboreasse o que estava prestes a dizer. "Vou tirar um por um de quem você ama. Com o tempo você vai perder a fé e a esperança. Te destruir pouco a pouco. Posso começar com a filha e a mãe desse ai.", concluiu fitando Castle.

Castle foi para cima de Bracken, levantando-o e o colocando contra a parede.

"Estou farto! Você passou de todos os limites hoje! Não vai mais ameaçar minha família! Chega desse jogo sujo! Mato você antes disso!"

"Ora, ora, você está vivo mesmo? Estava tão calado que fiquei na dúvida se não era um homem empanado!"

Castle bateu com a cabeça do ex-senador contra a parede.

"Depois de acabar com a parte ruiva da família, vou para a delegacia, acabar com o pessoal do jardim deinfância, então tiro o seu pai e por fim, a última coisa que ainda vai te manter viva, esse homem que só esboçou reação quando falei da família dele e ignorou praticamente tudo o que falei sobre você.", Bracken soltou-se de Castle e questionou Kate: "Será que ele te ama tanto quanto diz?"

Castle ia agredi-lo novamente, mas Kate o segurou.

"Não vale a pena Rick!"

"Você acha que não valho a pena detetive?", encarou-a de forma obsessiva e olhou novamente para a barriga dela. "Bem, ele é quem te mantem com fé e esperança até essa criança nascer e então, quando isso acontecer..."

Antes que ele terminasse, Castle socou diversas vezes o homem, que revidou como pôde.

Logo os agentes da polícia, invadiram a sala de visitas e afastaram os dois.

Após um sermão do delegado, Kate e Castle foram embora.

* * *

Enquanto esperavam Ryan e Esposito que estavam a caminho da delegacia, Kate colocava gelo no olho direito de Catle, que estava inchado pela briga.

Kate estava tentando parecer forte, mas ele sabia que estava contendo milhares de emoções naquele momento.

"Como você está?"

"Ah,está tudo bem. Tive algumas dores aqui", ela passou a mão pela lateral de sua barriga. "Mas melhoraram agora."

"Você quer ligar para o médico?"

"Não!"

"Sabe que o nervoso pode fazer mal."

"Castle, estamos bem, nosso filho e eu.", respondeu seca.

"Ok, é que me preocupo. Sei que procuraria o médico se julgasse necessário."

"Sim, procuraria.", falou simplesmente.

"Me perdoa Kate."

"Perdoar pelo quê?"

"Por ter perdido a estribeira e talvez colocado tudo a perder."

"Não se culpe Rick, não conseguiríamos mais nada hoje. Bracken está totalmente fora de controle.", Castle reclamou de dor por onde ela passou o gelo, então ela suavizou a voz e o toque. "Quando você foi sequestrado, eu fiz o mesmo! Parti para cima dele, foi o Espo quem me impediu de acabar com o Bracken, mas não ameaçaram me prender por isso.", concluiu com um sorriso.

"Imagina se além de tudo ainda passo a noite na prisão!?"

"Nem posso imaginar isso, amor.", ela depositou um beijo suave no lábio dele.

"Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você e pelo nosso filho, não sabe?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso?", indagou intrigada.

"Não fui para cima dele só por ter falado da Alexis e da minha mãe, foi por tudo. Pelo que falou a você, sobre seu pai, a sua mãe e então quando colocou nossa família no meio disso tudo."

"Hey, hey, não pense bobagem...", com a mão livre, ela acariciou o rosto dele. "É isso o que ele quer Rick, nos confundir, nos separar. Ele sabe que isso me enfraquece. Eu sei que faria tudo por nós.", ela buscou a mão dele e colocou-a sobre a sua barriga. "Que faria tudo pela nossa família! Não se deixe levar por isso."

"_Always_!"

Seus olhos estavam cheios de promessas e sem que pudesse evitar, Kate começou a chorar.

"Kate o que foi?", ele tirou o pano com gelo da mão dela e colocou em cima da mesa, para segurar as mãos dela e acariciou-as delicadamente com os polegares.

"Esse momento é tudo o que desejei. Ter uma família com você! Nossos pais, a Alexis e nossos filhos.", Castle afastou uma mexa de cabelo que caiu no rosto dela e limpou suas lágrimas. "Era para estarmos casados, vivendo o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas, esperando pelo nosso filho nascer. Mas esse desgraçado está nos roubando tudo."

Castle levantou o seu rosto com o indicador para que ela o olhasse.

"Ele não vai nos tirar nada. Se esse momento não é como esperávamos, vamos fazer dele algo diferente e especial. As coisas nunca foram fáceis para nós, Kate, mas estando juntos, podemos superar qualquer coisa."

Ela sorriu e olhou nos olhos dele.

"Você sempre fala a coisa certa na hora certa."

* * *

Gates juntou-se a eles quando Ryan e Esposito chegaram. Os meninos informaram que apesar de terem provas que foi um incêndio culposo, não tinham encontrado qualquer vestígio que os levasse a quem o havia provocado, mas que os bombeiros continuavam trabalhando para encontrar algo.

Em contrapartida, Castle e Beckett contaram sobre a conversa com Bracken.

"Ele já estava meio pirado quando fomos lá da outra vez Becks, mas parece que se superou nessa."

"Foi estranho Espo... Como se tivesse algo a mais."

"Foi pessoal.", afirmou Castle.

"Mas é evidente que é pessoal, ele deixou isso muito claro que quer atingir a detetive Beckett.", constatou Gates.

"Não, não foi o que eu quis dizer.", Castle olhou cauteloso para Beckett, "Ele falou de forma muito pessoal sobre os pais dela".

Kate suspirou pesadamente, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não queria ser obrigada a lidar com isso. O que de pessoal poderia ter com os seus pais?

Quer dizer era óbvio que ele teve problemas com a sua mãe, afinal, mandou assassiná-la, mas não devia ser algo pessoal, mas sim "profissional". E sobre o seu pai, por que ele falou daquela forma?

"Também achei isso.", Kate murmurrou como se finalizasse seus pensamentos.

"Seus pais o conheciam de algum lugar? Quero dizer, fora do que já sabemos?", questionou Ryan.

"Acho que não Ryan! Meu pai nunca falou nada. Estamos falando do homem que assassinou a minha mãe, se ele o conhecesse de algum lugar, teria comentado quando soube de tudo."

"Pelo que vocês disseram, ele também teve uma reação estranha quanto a sua gravidez Beckett."

"Sim, Esposito, ele teve.", Kate respirou profundamente.

Um silêncio desconfortável invadiu o ambiente onde cada um se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos.

"São duas da manhã, quero que todos vocês vão para casa e descansem. Amanhã será um longo dia e preciso de vocês inteiros!", Gates olhou para a detetive, "E você Beckett, pode ficar em casa se achar melhor."

"Eu agradeço capitã, mas vou conversar com o meu pai e venho para cá logo cedo. Preciso descobrir aonde este louco quer chegar."

Afinal, ele havia avisado e Beckett sabia que ele cumpria.

* * *

**N/A: **E então, gostaram?

O que estão achando?


	10. Noite de Tormenta

**Notas do Capítulo:** E lá vamos nós de novo!

Algumas coisas que gostaria de falar para vocês antes do capítulo.

Apesar de termos tido alguns capítulos fofos (e garanto que teremos mais), a história é um drama.

Esse capítulo é o mais pesado que escrevi até aqui, confesso chorei no processo, mas ele é necessário para a história.

A partir dele vamos caminhar para onde eu quero na história.

Bom, por hora é isso ou vou acabar falando mais do que devo.

Espero que gostem e não me abandonem... rs

Boa leitura! ;)

**Gi**, faz tempo que não te respondo por aqui... Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por sempre comentar por aqui! Adoro! *_*

Eu queria também queria socar o Bracken! Ele é altamente desprezível.

Não mede esforços para o que quer.

Bem, acho que leu o que falei lá em cima, então prepare-se, porque vai ficar mais tenso.

E eiii, sou boa pessaoa viu! rsrs

Beijão! ;)

* * *

**Scream!**

_Misfits_

"_A chill runs up your spine_

_It crawls into your brain_

_The freezing touch of fear_

_It's driving me insane_

_Although you try to fight_

_Dragged from the silence where you hide"_

* * *

**_Décimo Capítulo – Noite de Tormenta_**

_Receava que ele pudesse escutar os batimentos acelerados de seu coração ou sua respiração afobada. Seu corpo todo tremia e estava encharcado de suor._

_Kate ouvia os pingos d'água que caíam ritmadamente de alguma goteira, ratos indo e vindo por aquele buraco imundo em que se encontrava. Os seus passos ecoavam por todo o corredor._

_Todos haviam sumido e ela sabia que aquilo só podia ser coisa do homem doentio que era William Bracken._

_Precisava se concentrar, mas era impossível; estava prestes a perder todos os que mais amava! Estava completamente desesperada!_

_Chegou a um corredor que levava a três portas, eles tinham que estar em alguma delas._

_Parou para analisar melhor o ambiente e chegou à conclusão de que aquela era a casa de seu pai ou o que sobrara dela após o incêndio._

_Foi quando se deu conta de que não restava nada além da estrutura da casa em que cresceu e foi tão feliz com seus pais. E como se toda aquela situação não fosse suficientemente dolorosa para Kate, percebeu também que perdera boa parte das coisas que a lembravam de sua mãe._

_Puxou o ar dos pulmões antes de prosseguir, apertou a sua arma com mais firmeza e cautelosamente aproximou-se da primeira porta, mas não havia nada ali. Foi ao se aproximar da segunda porta que ouviu o desgraçado._

_"__Finalmente!", a voz de Bracken era aveludada, suave, desesperadora. "Cheguei a pensar que não viria. Entre Kate, entre..."_

_Ela entrou no cômodo apontando para Bracken, e descobriu que até àquele momento não soubera o que era desespero._

_Sua mãe jazia num canto do quarto, a mesma imagem de seu assassinato, mas acontecera ali de novo._

_Foi como reviver toda a dor e desamparo de quando recebeu a notícia pela primeira vez._

_Um pouco a frente, viu os fios de cabelo avermelhados de Alexis e Martha espalhados no chão, emaranhados em sangue._

_Pôde ver que Alexis tinha marcas de agressão pelo rosto, sua pele sempre tão alva estava repleta de hematomas e seu rosto tão delicado trazia uma expressão de puro terror._

_Na parede oposta __a__ onde estava o corpo de Johanna, viu seu pai, preso __à__ parede com estacas de aço que perfuravam seus braços e pernas, mantendo-o "em pé"._

_Havia também uma no meio do seu abdômen._

_Toda aquela cena proveniente de um filme de terror fez com que Kate "morresse" diversas vezes._

_Estava tudo acabado._

_Foi então viu Castle, ele estava com um pequeno embrulho em seu colo que dormia. A manta azul de seu filho estava coberta de escarlate pelo sangue respingado. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Castle, ela viu um vazio que fez com que sua alma congelasse._

_Estava sentado em uma cadeira com seus pés algemados a uma mesa de mármore enquanto suas mãos estavam soltas para que conseguisse segurar seu filho._

_Ele também tinha diversos hematomas em seu rosto, seu olho direito estava desfigurado._

_"__Achei que não viria para a festa que na verdade não saiu bem como planejei!", Bracken dizia feliz. "Quase tive que acabar com esse moleque insuportável primeiro. Deve ter dormido depois de perder o ar de tanto chorar! Como você o aguenta?"_

_Kate carregou a arma._

_"__Me entregue a arma!", ordenou Bracken apontando a sua própria arma para Castle._

_Ela cogitou atirar, mas antes de agir, ele a avisou: "Você pode me acertar e posso acertar seu filho em seguida. Coloque a maldita arma no chão e chute para mim."_

_Sem opções, Beckett fez o que ele mandou._

_Após pegar a arma da detetive e chutá-la para longe, Bracken voltou a falar:_

_"__Não vai dizer nada Kate? Planejei tudo com tanto cuidado. Foi como te falei que faria. Exceto pelo pessoal do jardim de infância, seria demasiado trabalho por pouco.", o maldito andava eufórico como se desse volta nele mesmo._

_"__Bom, eu disse que seria aos poucos, foi mais rápido do que imaginei, mas pergunte ao escritor, teve sofrimento não teve? Foi divertido!"_

_Bracken aproximou-se de Kate e passou um braço por seus ombros e com o outro, apontou para as pessoas que citou em sua história._

_Ela permaneceu imóvel, seu corpo parecia inerte aos seus comandos._

_"__Ah, você está calada, nem parece curiosa... Mas não tem problema, eu te conto tudo mesmo assim.", ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto e a tratava como se ela fosse algum tipo de aliada naquilo tudo._

_"__A vadia da sua mãe foi a primeira. Dessa você se lembra, certo? Não quis mudar nada em relação a ela, afinal, foi ela quem nos conectou desde o início. Fui fiel ao que mandei fazer da primeira vez."_

_Ele suspirou profundamente._

_"__Depois foi a velha histérica! Ela implorou pela vida do filho e dos netos e então começou a orar. Odeio pessoas que só recorrem a Deus quando estão desesperadas. Um tiro direto no coração e todo o dramalhão acabou."_

_"__Em seguida foi a menina estúpida. Ela tentou fugir com o bebê, acredita? Quando a recuperei a fiz pagar pela rebeldia. Sabe a estaca de aço que está na barriga do seu pai? A usei para dar uma lição nela. Depois atirei."_

_Castle soluçou e Kate não teve coragem de olhá-lo diretamente._

_Ele viu sua família inteira destruída e não pode fazer nada e aquilo tudo era culpa dela._

_"__Então foi seu pai, James Beckett!"_

_Nesse momento, Bracken afastou-se de Kate e foi de fronte para o corpo de Jim._

_"__Nem sei bem quando passei a odiá-lo tanto, porque realmente o achava um inútil bêbado. De qualquer forma, quis que assistisse tudo em pé e de frente para todos. Essas quatro estacas.", disse indicando as que prendiam as mãos e pés de Jim. "Prenderam ele desde o início. Preferi assegurar que ele ficasse quieto enquanto eu pegava os outros. Sendo assim, seu adorado pai passou algumas horas sangrando preso à parede, e quando fui acabar com ele, preferi deixá-lo lá agonizando, mas não sem antes enfiar a última estaca no abdomên dele. Ele já estava mais morto do que vivo de qualquer forma. Acho que o show mexeu com ele."._

_O rosto de Bracken refletia sua glória e ele fez uma pausa após falar de Jim._

_Aquilo tudo era tanto, que Kate sequer conseguia chorar. Era como se a sua alma e coração tivessem sido arrancados e ela fosse como aquela casa, apenas uma carcaça._

_Kate olhou novamente para Castle e balbuciou um pedido de perdão e tudo o que viu o homem de sua vida chorar silenciosamente. Ele estava tão morto quanto os demais._

_"__O que falou Kate? Você pediu perdão? Eu não ouvi direito! Você escutou escritor?", Bracken estava em estado de deleite, podia sair pulando de alegria a qualquer momento._

_"__Mas deveria pedir perdão mesmo. Esse homem viu a família dele inteira morrer sem poder fazer nada porque você insistiu em mexer em um caso de anos atrás ao invés de viver a sua vida!", encarou-a sério pela primeira vez._

_"__Ao invés de ter um corpo que não estava na sua conta, agora você tem três.", então sua feição mudou e com um sorriso sinistro e ele prosseguiu. "Eu disse três? São cinco! Um único tiro e dois serão adicionados a sua conta."_

_O estampido do tiro se confundiu com o grito desesperado de Kate, o ar faltava aos seus pulmões e a escuridão a envolveu em seu abraço._

Demorou até que ela ouvisse a voz de Castle dizendo que estava tudo bem e sentisse o seu abraço forte.

Seu corpo estava como se lembrava em seu sonho, suado e tremendo. Era real demais para um simples sonho.

Chorou copiosamente, demorou a se acalmar e então olhar ao redor e ver Martha, Alexis e seu pai na porta de seu quarto.

Instintivamente colocou a mão sobre o seu abdômen e sentiu que seu filho estava são e salvo.

Sentiu um alívio como não se lembrava de já ter sentido antes. Levantou-se e abraçou primeiro seu pai que estava em sua frente.

"Eu amo você!"

"Amo você também, Katie. Está tudo bem!", ele passou a acariciar o seu cabelo com ternura.

Ela afundou a cabeça no pescoço de seu pai e apenas quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco foi até a Martha.

"Vivo agradecendo a você por tudo que sempre fez por mim, mas nunca disse como de verdade me importo Martha! Você tem sido como uma mãe e desde que a conheço, fez com que eu me sentisse como sua família também. Jamais poderei agradecê-la por isso."

Martha também chorava, nunca antes viu Kate daquela forma. A abraçou com força.

"Saiba que estaremos sempre aqui porque somos uma família, Katherine."

Após se afastar de Martha, Kate foi até Alexis e antes de abraçá-la olhou diretamente em seus olhos e pediu perdão.

"Me perdoa por ter agido como agi, Alexis! Eu jamais deveria ter cogitado levantar a mão para você ou perder a cabeça naquele momento. Fui uma estúpida e..."

Antes que ela terminasse, Alexis a puxou para um abraço apertado.

"Vamos esquecer tudo aquilo Kate, já passou! Eu também fui estúpida, você perdeu a cabeça, mas nossas vidas seguiram e como a vovó disse, somos uma família e além de gostar de você, ainda carrega meu irmão aí dentro."

Ficaram mais algum tempo naquele abraço até sentirem Castle unir-se a elas. Ele também estava chorando.

"Vocês estão aqui, todos aqui!", exclamou Kate aliviada, afastando-se dos abraços.

"Claro que estamos querida!", Jim acariciou as costas da filha.

"Katherine, o que houve?", Martha segurou as mãos de Kate.

Foi quando se deu conta de que acordou a família toda às quatro da manhã e ficou sem graça. "Foi um sonho ruim."

Kate sentiu seus olhos queimarem e Martha a abraçou novamente. "Está tudo OK, querida."

"Quer um chá Kate?", perguntou Alexis.

"Não Alexis, obrigada."

"Tem certeza de que não quer nada, filha?"

"Tenho papai, obrigada!"

Kate agradeceu a todos e então eles saíram.

Castle veio e a abraçou por trás beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

"Mais calma?"

Kate voltou-se para abraçá-lo.

"Foi horrível, Rick! Ele matou todos vocês de forma brutal. Inclusive nosso filho", Kate respirou profundamente. "Bracken me culpou, disse que se eu tivesse deixado o caso da minha mãe para lá, nada disso teria acontecido."

Castle deixou-a confortável em seu peito enquanto acariciava seu cabelo.

"Não diga bobagem, você não tem culpa deste homem ser um lunático."

"E se eu tivesse simplesmente seguido em frente e deixado o passado para trás?"

"Você nunca ficaria em paz com isso meu amor! Estamos todos bem e ele não vai conseguir o que quer."

"Como pode garantir isso se nem ao menos sabemos o que é que ele quer?"

"Mas vamos descobrir juntos!", apertou o abraço, "Mas agora vou preparar um banho para nós dois. Já que não vamos conseguir dormir, vamos relaxar um pouco. O que acha?"

Castle encheu a banheira com água quente e adicionou os sais aromatizantes preferidos de Kate. Terminado o processo, foi até o quarto, já de roupão e carinhosamente tirou a roupa que ela vestia.

Com ela despida, colocou as mãos ao redor de sua barriga e então depositou um beijo no local. Despiu-se para então entrelaçar suas mãos às delas e entraram na banheira.

Castle acomodou-se atrás de Kate e começou a ensaboá-la ternamente.

Beckett ainda chorou um pouco mais e ele começou depositando beijos na sua nuca ou ombro, enquanto cuidava dela.

"Passou, amor, passou."

Quando terminou de ensaboá-la, colocou o nariz em sua nuca e disse que a amava e que ficariam bem.

"Eu morreria se algo desse sonho fosse verdade, não suportaria viver sem você, Rick."

Kate virou de frente para Castle e o beijou com paixão.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo a mesma intensidade. Também não poderia seguir sem ela.

Fizeram amor intensa e apaixonadamente, Kate precisava sentir que Castle estava ali, que aquilo sim era real, e ele, queria mostrar-lhe que jamais a deixaria.

* * *

Perderam a noção do tempo na banheira.

"Não imaginei que terminaríamos a noite como terminamos.", ele estava fazendo massagem em seus ombros.

"Nem eu.", respondeu. "Mas definitivamente terminou melhor do que começou."

"Está mais calma?", beijou a nuca dela.

"Estou sim! Obrigada por tudo, amor!"

"Quer me contar sobre o sonho?"

"Não! Não quero me lembrar dele."

"Tudo bem."

"Mas o sonho fez com que me desse conta de algo Rick. A casa do meu pai guardava todas as lembranças da minha infância e juventude, lembranças da minha mãe e agora só tenho o que está no meu apartamento."

"Tinha muita coisa na casa de seu pai ainda?"

"Fotos e especialmente cartas, minha mãe adorava deixar cartas e bilhetes. Ela dizia que as pessoas estavam perdendo o hábito de enviar cartas e ninguém mais esperava algo bom do carteiro, então virava e mexia, ela nos enviava cartas." Kate lembrou saudosa. Era definitivamente uma boa memória.

"Imagine se ela estivesse aqui hoje em que as pessoas se comunicam apenas por celular…"

"Ela ainda enviaria cartas.", respondeu sorrindo. "Tinham também alguns móveis e artigos de decoração pelos quais ela era apaixonada e estavam todos lá, no mesmo lugar. Perdemos tudo isso agora também."

"Sinto muito amor.", Castle beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Eu também."

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio.

"Rick, estou ficando com frio."

"Vamos sair, já até clareou."

Era sete da manhã quando foram tomar café, ficaram surpresos ao ver que a mesa estava posta e todos estavam esperando por eles.

Martha cancelou as aulas da manhã e Alexis faltou à faculdade.

Beckett e Castle informaram a Gates que chegariam mais tarde.

Após o café da manhã, Castle chamou seu advogado e o mesmo informou a Jim como seria com o seguro de sua casa e foi convidado por todos para passar o tempo que fosse necessário no _loft_.

A conversa com o advogado tomou boa parte da manhã, afinal, apesar de ser advogado, Jim Beckett nunca havia tratado esse tipo de problema.

Com isso estava perto do horário do almoço e Alexis e Martha foram prepará-lo, mesmo com Kate insistindo que não era necessário.

Aproveitando esse tempo, Kate e Castle aproveitaram para conversar com Jim sobre a conversa com Bracken.

Os três foram ao escritório de Castle.

"Você conhece William Bracken?", questionou Kate sem rodeios.

"De nome. Antes de descobrir que ele foi o mandante do assassinato da sua mãe o conhecia como político, mas é só."

Explicaram a ele o porquê da pergunta. Que Bracken pareceu ter algo pessoal contra Johanna e ele. Pediram para que tentasse se lembrar de algum colega de faculdade, vizinho ou coisa assim e o senhor Beckett prometeu tentar recordar-se de algo.

Após o almoço, Kate e Castle seguiram para a delegacia e Jim Beckett falou que iria até o seu escritório ver alguns documentos.

Na delegacia, Ryan e Esposito informaram que encontraram vestígios de nitrato de sódio e que as pistas os levaram a um suspeito que poderia ter causado o incêndio.

Um homem de vinte e seis anos que trabalhava como técnico em um laboratório de tratamento de água contaminada.

Castle e Beckett ficaram na delegacia olhando os arquivos de Bracken procurando quem poderia ser seu parceiro fora da prisão.

Chegaram a alguns nomes ligados ao partido do ex-senador, mas nenhum que tivessem algo factível. Teriam que entrevistar um por um e tentar conseguir alguma brecha.

No final da tarde, Kate foi visitar Lanie enquanto Castle ficou com os meninos buscando novos suspeitos para o incêndio, já que o que trouxeram à tarde para interrogatório tinha um álibi sólido.

"Hey garota, como está?", a médica legista afastou-se do corpo que estava analisando, já que nos três primeiros meses da gravidez, Kate costumava sentir enjoos ao vê-la fazer isso. "Soube o que aconteceu com a casa do seu pai e da sua conversa com o Bracken."

"Tudo isso era para ter acabado."

Lanie foi até sua amiga e acariciou seu braço. "Eu gostaria de ter algo reconfortante para te dizer, mas não há muita coisa. Apenas que sei que vocês vão resolver tudo antes que ele cause mais problemas."

"Como? O matando? Porque não vejo outra saída."

"Não Kate, vocês são os mocinhos desta história. Vão descobrir outro jeito."

Beckett contou sobre o sonho que tivera, como doía sentir-se inerte perante aquele homem e foi envolvida por um abraço.

"Por que você não se afasta deste caso? Vá com o Castle e a família de vocês para algum lugar longe. Sabe que podem fazer isso. Passem um tempo fora e voltem quando estiver tudo mais tranquilo ou depois deste garotão nascer."

"Não podemos parar nossas vidas por Bracken. Martha, Alexis e meu pai têm suas vidas para seguir e nós não os deixaríamos para trás. Além do mais, não posso deixar os meninos sozinhos com isso."

Lanie suspirou pesadamente. Ela faria o mesmo.

"Neste caso, então vamos trabalhar o máximo que for possível para acabar de vez com este cretino. Não pode deixar que ele mexa tanto assim com você, Kate, ou vai acabar se afundando. Estamos todos aqui com vocês e por vocês. Vamos tentar levar uma vida normal, ok?"

"Sim, vamos fazer isso!"

"Falando nisso, agora que sabemos que é um garotão, o que acha de irmos às compras para ele? Nós duas, Martha e a Alexis? Quem sabe Alexis e você não se resolvem de uma vez?"

"Ontem Alexis e eu nos resolvemos.", era afinal uma boa notícia e Kate contou como aconteceu.

"Ótimo, então será um passeio divertido entre garotas."

"Castle jamais faltaria a isso Lanie, pode adicioná-lo ao passeio.", respondeu sorrindo.

A ideia de ir fazer compras para o seu filho era definitivamente revigorante, só de pensar nisso, sentiu o coração mais leve e o peso que carregava desde o maldito sonho, parecia ser menor.

Mesmo com tudo isso, ela tinha motivos para ser feliz.

Seu celular tocou e quando apareceu Castle no visor, ela o atendeu carinhosamente.

"Olá amor! Sentindo a minha falta?"

"Kate, preciso que venha até aqui. Tem algo que você precisa ver", ele estava sério. "Sempre sinto a sua falta.", tentou suavizar.

"Estou a caminho."

Lanie a acompanhou no retorno ao precinto e ao chegarem Kate viu que seu pai estava lá.

"Pai?! O que o senhor faz aqui?"

"Acho que descobri de onde ele nos conhece, mas talvez seja melhor conversarmos antes."

Jim tinha um papel que parecia uma carta nas mãos. Todos olhavam apreensivos para Kate, deixando-a angustiada. Sem pensar muito, ela esticou a mão para que o pai a entregasse o papel e ele assim o fez.

_Johanna,_

_Sinto um vazio imenso sem você ao meu lado. Não faz tanto tempo desde a última vez em que estivemos juntos, mas parece uma eternidade._

_Você é o primeiro e último pensamento de todos os meus dias._

_Normalmente me vem às lembranças quando nos conhecemos, como logo de cara nos entendemos e vimos que somos tão parecidos._

_Poderíamos mudar o mundo juntos._

_Minha mente vive me pregando peças._

_Ouço o som da sua risada e imediatamente me lembro do seu sorriso. Meu mundo ganha cor quando você sorri. Poderia dizer que ele fica colorido, mas a única coloração que me faz feliz agora é a cor dos seus olhos._

_Busco por você em todos os lugares, mas você nunca está._

_Não sei como você se sente sobre isso, mas é como se a minha vida fosse uma escuridão sem fim desde que saiu pela porta dizendo que não voltaria mais._

_Preciso que me perdoe por ter demorado tanto. Por ter falhado com você._

_Como já falei não me importa seu casamento ou quem é o pai do seu filho, vamos construir uma família e seguir em frente._

_Podemos fazer qualquer coisa juntos._

_Não vamos desperdiçar nossas vidas em caminhos diferentes._

_Com amor,  
__Seu Bill.  
__30 de abril de 1979_

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **E então, o que acharam do capítulo?

O pesadelo da Kate foi bem pesado né? Graças a Deus foi só um sonho!

E por fim, o que acharam da carta? :x


End file.
